Upon the Dawn
by Chatay
Summary: Magic is not a foreign entity in this country. Nor is it a mystery, in some cases it is merely a guidance. Daisuke's powers are called to by another source and he's determined to find it. Of course things are never easy. AU, Kensuke, Yamachi
1. Chapter 1 Desires

Upon the Dawn

PG-13 (for now)

Chatay

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters. I do however own the plot, background information on the setting of this AU not to mention the position types as well.

Chapter 1 - Fearsome Desire

* * *

Daisuke grinned sheepishly as he dusted himself and rose up from the not so soft earth.

"Ever so graceful Dai?" asked Takeru jokingly.

Daisuke laughed a short puff, and continued on his way. The weather was oddly on the gloomy side today. Diluculo was normally a pretty fair weather country, today fog covered the lands.

"It's not a good omen to be out in this weather Daisuke, " stated Hikari.

Daisuke shrugged and continued on his way. Hikari, also the current ruler of Diluculo, was always thinking about such things. Her constant worrying kept Diluculo a safe place, however it didn't do much for expanding the country's cultural horizons.

"A lot of things can be considered a bad omen, however just because something bad occurs doesn't mean good won't follow, " Daisuke stated plainly.

Hikari wrinkled her nose, "It does not mean one should go asking for trouble Daisuke."

"I did not request your assitance, your highness. You are of your free will to stay nice and cozy inside your palace. I have no right to deny you of that."

"Yes, but what if you get into trouble, and then we don't have anyone to help guard our borders," replied Hikari.

"If you go along that logic, what if we do get into trouble, and what if something happens to you? Won't we be just in as much trouble then?" Daisuke countered.

Hikari sighed and shook her head, "It's not like you to be all serious and battle of wills. What is bothering you, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to look into something, that's all. If it wasn't so far away, I wouldn't of asked for your permission at all. Hell, I wouldn't of asked at all if I knew it would of brought you with me."

Hikari frowned, "What if it's something evil?"

"Uhh.. I think I can handle myself," replied Daisuke.

Suddenly another voice joined the conversation, "You've been saying that since you five Daisuke and no one's ever gonna believe it."

"Shut up, Jun! See if I ever save your ass again, "Daisuke huffed.

"Ooo... moody, moody. Should I be scared of the big ugly Daisuke monster?" Jun taunted.

"Daisuke! Jun! Stop it already!" yelled Taichi as he turned around from the front of the small group.

Daisuke frowned while Jun merely smiled and silently stuck her tongue out at him. Daisuke was sincerely considering choking his own sister when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Daisuke?" Hikari questioned.

Daisuke held his hand up, "Shh!"

Daisuke closed his eyes and allowed his powers to guide him. The others watched on in silence as the young priest searched for something only he could find. While Jun's comment about Daisuke had been meant in sisterly love, it was definately far from the truth. Many people knew Daisuke could very well hold his own when it came to defenses, he had been able to do so since he was a mere child. He was only fifteen, and had more powers in one finger than in most of Diluculo.

Daisuke wrinkled his nose slightly as he reopened his eyes, and turned to face in another direction and began walking. The others scurried slightly to follow him.

"What's up Dai?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "There's a power thingy over there, I wanna know what it is."

The others blinked. "That really wasn't much of a reply. Power thingy?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke frowned in annoyance, "Just what I said. See there?" he raised his hand pointing to a small cave at the edge of the mountains. "Well, there's something in there. There's either something or a someone with a lot of power. I wanna see what or who they are."

"What type of power?" Hikari asked.

"Mmm, not sure. It feels a lot like an elemental. It's cold and glittering, kinda like ice. If it is one, then it's definately a bi or trimental, cause at the same time I can feel water and wind. However there's something else there too, the power fluctuates a lot. I've noticed its a hell of a lot stronger at night, so I figured it'd be best to go during the day."

"You were going to face a completely unknown power all by yourself?" Takeru asked mildy amused.

Daisuke huffed, "I love everyone's undying faith in me getting my ass kicked."

Hikari waved her hand in the air, "It's not that and you know it, Daisuke. You're powerful yes, but your also over confident and one day you are going to get your ass kicked. Then what the hell are you going to do then?"

Daisuke chewed on the corner of his lip, whenever Hikari started cussing that usually meant the end of a conversation. He sighed and continued heading towards the cave. It was true, he had told them what the power felt like to him. He didn't however tell them the effect it had on his own powers.

He had been accused of being overly confident about his powers for years now and to some point it was to be expected. His powers had developed at the mere age of six when he had lost his parents. Over the years he had learned to control them quite well, and for the past five years or so, he had been practically unbeatable.

However just because he was confident, it didn't mean he was an idiot. Being a priest, he had to know a lot about the land and it's people. Most people in Diluculo posess some power or absolutely none. There are normally three types of powers, elemental, healing, or technological.

An elemental is anyone who possesses a power of an element origin, whether it be fire, earth, or wind. There are also various types of elementals. Some people are born with the ability of two elements. That particular person would then be called a bimental. Trimentals, control over three elements, while slightly less widespread also exist. The most powerful type of an elemental would be a Psymental. A psymental is a bimental with powers that favor one another. For example say a person had power over both fire and wind. They could create a fire glyph and then use a wind glyph to enhance it. However this type of elemental is extremely rare, and only five are known in existence.

A healer is pretty self explanatory. The only differences in the realm of healing magic are the levels. A level one healer possesses the ability to heal biological wounds. Such as ones caused by another human or ones in accidents. A level two healer has the ability to counteract curses, spells, or wounds created by magic. A level three healer has the ability to help with technology wounds, but only one level three is known of to this date.

A technological is someone who's intellect is enhanced by magic. While they hold no elemental or healing powers, their bodies will radiate off the aura of someone with magic. These people also tend to be extremely intelligent.

As to any society there are some exceptions to the standard types. In Diluculo, these types are called rogues. A rogue is a mix of an elemental and a level two healer. The reason they are called rogues is due to the fact that these powers were not natural born. In fact most rogues end up either being imprisoned or hide up in the mountains. This is because they gained their powers by the use of black magic.

The power in the cave though was unlike any power Daisuke had ever sensed. It called to his own powers with such a ferocity, that if ignored, he would end up sleep walking his ass to that cave. Something, he really didn't want to explain. You try telling the royal court that your powers were guiding your body to an unknown source of desire. Especially when you're the key to most of their defenses.

It wouldn't of gone over well, and while that power called out to his own, it also dampened his powers a bit. It would seem that whatever was behind this unknown power source, could either bring his powers to a new level, or reduce him to that of a newborn. In general, if he was by himself, he'd could quite possibly end up dead.

Daisuke sighed as they reached the cave entrance and then called out, "Everyone ready?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Taichi teased.

Daisuke grinned and then began his decent into the cave.

00000

There were people again, he cursed the fates for the barriers wearing off. He didn't want to deal with this. The first group of people who had come in there, had ended up dead. Primarily because they wouldn't leave when told, they were determined to have him, one way or another. While he didn't overly care for killing others, he wasn't about to get himself killed either.

The second group that had come in, hadn't bothered him the least. Instead they had set up camp in one of the deeper sets of the tunnels. He knew very well that they were very highly technilogically advanced, but as to what their goal was he didn't know. They didn't bother him so he really didn't care.

He watched in a slight amusement as his powers flared up and swirled around him.

"So he's here? Shall we go greet him Bui?"

A small ball of fur appeared at his feet and nuzzled up close to him.

"No? Oh, I see. You're right, they could get hurt you know? Yes, yes, none of our concern. Then take a seat my friend, and lot's watch the rats run."

00000

"So Taichi get the nerve yet?" asked Daisuke.

Taichi frowned and threw a rock at Daisuke's head, "You're supposed to shut up about that!"

Jun grinned, "Oooo... do tell little brother."

Taichi shot Daisuke a glare which he promplty ignored, "I would, but Tai over there would probaly have a coronary if I did."

Jun sighed, "No fair."

Hikari held up her hands, "No need to worry Daisuke, I'll tell for ya."

"Hikari!" Taichi whined.

Takeru grinned, "If both Daisuke and Hikari know, then I just damn well have to know now as well."

Taichi threw his hands up in the air and kicked roughly at a stone, "Whatever, discuss my personal life as if I'm not here."

Hikari laughed, "You act like we would of stopped if you told us no. Anyways, Taichi's supposed to be asking Yamato to marry him, but he hasn't gotten the nerve yet."

Jun squealed and Takeru slapped Taichi on the back in a friendly jester, "Dude! What's the hold up?"

Taichi shifted nervously, "Let's see you try to ask something like that. It's a life changer ya know?"

Jun smiled, "Don't worry. You'll know when the time's right."

"I thought you would of been upset about this Jun. Now Yama's never gonna be yours, " stated Takeru teasingly.

"Oh please! I haven't liked Yama since I was 15, I think I'll live through the misery kay?"

Hikari giggled, "Nice to see you taking it so well. Daisuke how much further?"

Daisuke went to reply then stopped as he began to sense something else, "What?"

The others didn't have an opportunity to ask him what was going on when the cavern began to shake. They were soon plunged into darkness.

"Everyone okay?" Taichi called out.

"A little bruised, but nothing terrible, " called out Hikari.

"Did someone get the name of that mamunto?" grumbled Takeru.

"Hey squirt! You alive?" called Jun.

"Thanks for the concern, " replied Daisuke dryly.

Takeru blinked his eyes trying to get some sight in the dark passageway, "Hey Dai? Wanna shed a little light on the situation?"

Daisuke snapped his fingers and small golden glyph appeared in his hand, it slowly began to grow in brightness and filled the cavern with its light, "Is that better?"

Takeru grinned, "Much, you make an excellent lamp."

Daisuke promptly threw another small glyph at Takeru, who easily dodged it.

Taichi frowned as he observed their surroundings, "Well it looks like we aren't coming back the way we came. So we might as well continue on."

00000

"You're right, that definately was something different. A gold glyph? Not an elemental that's for sure. We should go get a closer look at our little firefly."

He grinned as the small creature scurried up the length of his body to his shoulder, "Don't worry, Bui. They'll get a hold of them before we're even within distance."

The small creature twitched it's antennae slightly, a nervous gesture, but made no further sounds.

00000

Daisuke's fingers twitched nervously at the end of his cuff. It was moving, whatever it was, it was definately moving. It was within a much closer range now, but from what direction he did not know. Not to mention he had a definate bad feeling about heading further into the cavern.

"You're gonna wear a hole in your sleeve Dai, what's up?" asked Takeru.

Hikari glanced worriedly over at Daisuke and sighed. Daisuke had chosen to ignore Takeru's question and was instead staring off at a passage near their right.

"Daisuke?" she questioned.

Daisuke raised his hand and frowned, "We probably shouldn't go any further."

"Why?" asked Jun.

At the same moment that question was uttered a small metallic object flew past the group embedding itself in a wall to their rear.

"Still have to ask?" Taichi muttered.

A few more warning darts were fired, each from opposite directions.

"Hikari you watch out for Takeru and Jun. Care to have some fun Daisuke?" asked Taichi.

Daisuke grinned, "You know it."

Daisuke raised a hand in front of him and four small glyphs appeared to his outstretched fingers. He threw them out in a sweeping motion, each glyph landing at various points on the cavern walls. As soon as this was done several more darts flew past them, this time they were not warnings.

Hikari knelt down and placed her arms on the ground muttering a small almost inaudible incantation. A small silver light extended from her body and then surrounded Takeru, Jun and herself.

Taichi repeated a motion similar to Daisuke's, except small balls of fire formed at his fingers. He made a fist and then drug his other hand across his now on fire palm. The fire streaked and quickly formed into a steel sword. Taichi swung the sword in front of him knocking the darts to the side.

"Come out already you freaks!" yelled Daisuke.

Daisuke whirled around just as Hikari screamed. Whoever it was that had been attacking had moved around to the back and fired a shot of energy at the trio. Hikari however had managed to keep the shield up.

"Daisuke!" yelled Jun.

Daisuke grunted as he slid to the ground in an attempt to avoid various energy and darts that had been aimed at him. Taichi was having a similar problem. Daisuke frowned as he felt a larger amount of energy building up from the back. Whoever was back there definately needed to be taken out, they were like sitting ducks out there.

Daisuke blinked at his own stupidity, "Hikari! Throw a shield around Tai!"

Hikari frowned, "What about you?"

"Just do it! You can't watch over me too, I'm out of range. Tone it down a few notches too!" yelled Daisuke as he raised his hand in the air.

Hikari nodded and sent her energy out to Taichi. He glowed faintly with a silver light before it vanished. Daisuke started mumbling and then made a fist. The four glyphs that had been illuminating the cavern dissappeared from view and their world was once more plunged into darkness.

Daisuke listened intently a few stray arrows flew by his head and he immediately ducked down closer to the ground. Suddenly a burst of energy flew threw and illuminated the cavern. Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, but was too late to respond.

Not even within a second of the light energy flying through the cavern did another dart fly out. Daisuke attempted to dodge, but failed as the dart lodged itself in his side, "Shit!"

"Daisuke! What happened?" cried Hikari.

"Nothing, just hit my hand, no biggie," replied Daisuke.

Daisuke grimaced as he pulled the dart out of his side. He could feel the effects of whatever was in there slowing him down already. He had to do something and fast. He drew himself into a sitting position and pulled his knees up to his chest. He ignored as another light beam shot through followed by another dart that lodged itself in his arm.

He began mumbling an incantation and then a gold light burst forth from his body flashing out into all reaches of the cavern. He recognized briefly as it passed through the power source he had been sensing. He smiled when he felt it strike the people surrounding them, and grinned even more as he made sure it pressed into their eyes, burning their optic nerves to nothing.

He wobbled slightly before falling onto his side, the power source was almost here. He laughed a little raspy thing before turning onto his back, "Figures..." he muttered before darkness claimed him.

000

"Daisuke! Daisuke answer me!" cried Hikari as she rose to her feet.

She went to cast out glyphs of her own when a pair of small violet glyphs appeared near the end of the tunnel.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Merely a spectator, your highness," replied a new voice.

Taichi went and stood protectively in front of Hikari, "Answer the question properly or face the consequences."

The violet glyphs floated to the edges of the cavern, casting a faint glow on the passageway.

"Daisuke!" cried Hikari as she rushed over to her fallen friend, "Oh gods. Taichi, we've got to get him to Sora or Mimi. His breathing is really shallow."

"I am suprised. I would of thought the ruler of Diluculo would of at least been capable of healing powers," stated the same new voice.

Hikari looked up as the owner of that voice finally stepped out of the shadows. The boy had chin length ebony hair, with a pair of eyes that matched the color of glyphs. His skin was a pale color indicating he hadn't seen much sunlight. His style of dress was different than most. His shirt fit him like a second skin, the sleeves were attached by a set of ribbon like material. His pants were of the same dark ebony material.

Taichi had his sword raised, but Hikari rose her hand, "You speak as if you hold distate for my leadership and this country."

The boy merely shrugged, "I hold no attachments to this land or its rulers. However I wouldn't necessarily say I have a distaste for them either."

Hikari nodded obviously satisfied with the answer, "Your power shows clearly around you, much like Daisuke's. You are no mere sorceror. However for now, I care more about my friend then your manners or position. Are you able to help him?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why would I even if I could?"

"Why you-" started Takeru.

"Because the reason you stand before us is for him, " interupted Jun.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked past Hikari and Taichi at the older Motomiya sibling. Jun grinned and stared at the boy with a fierce determination, "Clairvoyant, my little brother may think he can fool the world, but he can't fool me. You're the power source he was so desperate to find. You're here for the same reason. Your powers draw you to one another."

The boy didn't say anything as he crossed over to Daisuke's fallen form and Hikari. He slowly bent down and picked up one of the darts and twirled it in his fingers.

He slowly scooped Daisuke up into his arms and turned to walk.

"Hey! What are you doing? Can't you heal him?" asked Takeru.

The boy didn't turn as he replied, "It's not something that can be healed by magic's touch. This is technological, what happens now is up to him. However, while no outsiders magic can help him. His own can, if we can provide him with strength, then he might pull out of it."

The boy continued walking and didn't say anything as the others followed suit.

"You still haven't told us your name, " stated Hikari.

"I didn't know I was required to," replied the boy.

"Are you ever not rude?" asked Jun impatiently.

They continued on in silence for a while before the boy stated calmly, "Ken."

* * *

The beginning of it all. How excited am I? Much, this is the beginning of a universe that is going to hold a couple sequels and one shots based on this universe. I hope everyone enjoys. 


	2. Chapter 2 Guidance

Upon the Dawn

PG-13

Chatay

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own digimon. See previous chapter for the rest.

AN: It was requested that I explain about the dark magic, unfortunately I won't be able to explain that one til next chapter due to plot conflicts.

Chapter 2 - Guidance

* * *

Takeru sighed as he stared at the ever continous cavern walls, "How much longer is it?" 

Their strange tourguide shifted Daisuke in his arms, "You sound very much like a child asking such a question. It isn't much further so I wouldn't concern yourself."

Takeru frowned, but said no more. Hikari smiled and then looked worriedly at Daisuke, "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked of her brother.

Taichi who had his own doubts about their situation merely nodded and then turned his attention back to their tourguide, "Why are you in these caverns?"

"I did not know I was required to tell my life story, and to be quite honest I have no desire to. So please keep your petty questions to yourself," Ken replied.

Taichi went to reply when suddenly something ran past his feet, "What the?"

Ken stopped and looked down at the ball of fur at his feet. Bui promply wiggled his antennae affectionately before he scurried up his partner's body to rest on his shoulder. He looked at Daisuke curiously before poking at him with a paw. Daisuke scrunched up his face, but made no sound.

"A wynn! He's so adorable! Doesn't he look a lot like Veeh?" Jun asked.

"Veeh?" Ken asked somewhat politely before he once again started walking.

"Veeh is Daisuke's wynn, he's pretty similar to yours in the color and body style category. Except Veeh has cat ears instead of atennae," replied Hikari.

Ken shrugged his shouldlers and then looked ahead, "We're here."

They looked at the empty passageway in confusion. "But there's nothing here," stated Jun.

Ken simply walked further ahead and vanished from sight.

"I suppose that was his way of saying idiots, " replied Takeru.

"Well, we might as well get a move on it, before things become more pleasant around here," stated Taichi.

Hikari giggled and tentively stepped forward and also vanished from sight. The others quickly followed suit. A small home of sorts was laid out before them. Most things in there were caved out of stone, with the exception of the bedding over in the corner. There were a few small items scattered around the room including a chest and a small mirror. Ken who was still carrying Daisuke bypassed the bedding and headed towards the water in the back of the room.

"Water? That's not gonna help him! Daisuke's weaker near water!" cried Taichi.

Ken simply laid Daisuke down into the cool water. The water glowed a faint amethyst before Daisuke's body sank to the depths. Ken placed his hand in the water and small violet glyph appeared beneath the water and floated down and placed itself over Daisuke's nose, working as breathing mask.

"What is that stuff?" asked Jun, who was eyeing Ken warily.

"Moon water. It works quiet well as a power enhancer, and as you so kindly pointed out earlier. I'm quite aware that your friend is weaker in water, but that's simply because he doesn't know how to use it," stated Ken.

Ken then called forth two more violet air glyphs, he allowed them to float down near his feet. He then levitated up near the ceiling, and pulled a rock down from the celing. A small stream of sunlight flew in through the small hole and fell upon the moon pond.

"The effects of sunlight are stronger when they shoot through clear water. Just like if you were to go swimming in one of Keyia Lakes and didn't put on sun shell. You almost always come out with a sun burn. He's using the moon water to enhance the sun to help Daisuke heal," stated Hikari.

Ken nodded and then gracefully sank back down and sat down on the floor near the pond. Everyone else eventually settled down as well. It was silent with the exception of breathing, Ken had closed his eyes and was now resting his head on the back of the cavern wall, with one hand lingering in the water.

"Excuse me? Ken?" Hikari asked.

Ken opened his eyes slowly and studied the small brunette in front of him. She was petit in size and definately came more across as a porcelain doll than a priestess of such a prosperous country. However her eyes portrayed differently. They gave off the aura of someone who was rather kind hearted, but would make sure her people were taken care of. She was currently looking at him with a cautious determination.

"Why do you have no markings?" she asked.

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Markings?"

Hikari raised the sleeve on her own gown and showed him her arm. Various black markings or tattoos ran up the length of her arm, starting just behind her wrist, "All people in Diluculo have these markings, they usually appear from birth. While their are some exceptions, its odd to see someone with such impressive magic without any."

Ken seemed to consider this for a moment, "Why is it odd?"

Hikari pulled her sleeve down, "As you can probably tell Daisuke is unique in the utmost sense. He was also born without any markings on his skin. His didn't appear till a few years ago after he went through the ceremony for a priest. However there have been other people born like that, but their markings usually appear upon maturity."

Ken shrugged, "I have never have no such markings and have never seen anyone with them."

"Well how many people have you seen? Your lack of manners seems to indicate that you've led a very anti-social life," stated Jun.

Ken frowned and rested his head back on the cavern wall, "The sun's setting for the evening. In the morning, we should probably head out. There are more people of the kind that attacked you in this cavern, so it would be in your best interest to leave soon."

"Will you be coming with us?" asked Hikari.

The others turned at their priestess with a look of surprise, as did Ken who looked like someone had asked him to kill himself.

"I have never left these caverns," stated Ken.

"Those people who attacked us will eventually associate the fact that you have been helping us. You are not safe in these caverns," stated Hikari calmly.

"I believe I can take care of myself," replied Ken rather annoyed.

Jun laughed and Ken looked at her in an annoyed glare, "May I ask what is so amusing Clairvoyant?"

"You sound like the squirt over there. Always thinking you guys can take on the world," replied Jun, amusingly.

"I have lived here all my life and people have come and gone, those people are of no threat to me."

"Sounds more like your scared to me, " stated Taichi.

Ken's eyes narrowed into a glare as he focused on Taichi, "I would not make such accusations, fire."

Taichi shrugged and settled down onto the floor, "Look dude, I really don't give a rat's arse what happens to you. If you weren't helping Daisuke I wouldn't even be bothered with this situation at all, so don't even try the badder than all act with me, cause it doesn't matter."

Taichi then turned over onto his side, "Now if we're done discussing useless information, I say we all get some sleep."

It wasn't long before the arguments had been forgotten and sleep had settled over the small group. However one person still lay awake staring sternly into the silver waters of the moon pond. Ken had always been a classic insomniac, however tonight was for different reasons entirely. He wasn't thinking about his past, or sad memories, or hopes, he was merely staring.

Staring at one red-headed priest that lay in the pristine waters before him. Ken sighed and slowly began to slip himself into the lukewarm water. Calling him anti-social was an understatement, Ken had experienced human contact maybe four times in his lifetime, and each occasion had led to a bloody battle and loss. However for some reason that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was the boy before him. He really couldn't explain what led him to want to be around the young priest. He assumed it was the call of magic, it had to be the call of magic. You can't be attracted to someone you've never really met right?

Ken knew that was a stupid question if he ever heard one. Regardless of whatever the boy's personality be, he was definately attracted him. With his maroon hair, and liquid chestnut brown eyes. Skin like the sand dunes, and magic that swirled around him like a glass inferno. Being merely attracted was a huge understatement, hell he was ten times past infatuated. Ken sighed in a slight bliss as the moon now fell down through the small crack and landed upon him in the dim waters. He smiled in a slight satisfaction as he felt Daisuke's aura strengthen a bit, and then he relaxed back in the power related high, for once at peace with himself.

0000

"It shouldn't be much farther now," Ken stated.

Hikari watched him with a mild interest. Every now and then she glanced back at everybody, Jun was looking rather ruffled from sleeping on such a hard floor. Taichi was grumbling about Daisuke needing to lose a few pounds as he shifted the still unconcious priest in his arms. Takeru was his usual docile self, although a air of unease seemed to float about him, as he didn't entirely trust Ken. Honestly, Hikari didn't blame him one bit. Ken wasn't exactly a social charmer or anything, he had been anything, but charming throughout their meeting. However, she didn't fear him, he wouldn't lead them into any harm. Now would he help them if harm came their way? Well, she wasn't really sure about that. He might protect Daisuke, but the rest of them? It was definately doubtful.

"I think I might do it," stated Taichi.

Jun blinked, "Do what?"

"Ask Yama, I think I might," replied Taichi.

"Mmmm, what brought about this idea?" asked Takeru.

"Dunno, just think I might," stated Taichi, grinning.

"Don't pay any mind to him guys, he's been saying that for a six months now," stated Hikari.

"I have not!" replied Taichi, rather annoyed.

Hikari laughed and then shifted her attention to the front. A pale light was visible further down the tunnel, it wouldn't be much longer now. She risked a glance at Ken and sighed. She would prefer if he came with them, she honestly had no idea on how to convince him though.

"What is it?" Ken asked, as he turned to face Hikari.

Hikari sighed and opened her mouth to reply, but a sound caught her attention instead. Ken's eyes narrowed as the rumbling grew louder, "I suggest running if you wish to continue living."

Ken took off with a start and the others were quickly in suit. It didn't take long for Hikari long to figure out what the rumbling had been as she risked a glance behind her. A wall of fire was quickly racing towards them, she didn't even want to think about that, and added an extra burst of speed.

"Oh shit!" yelled Taichi, as he went flying forwards, Daisuke ending up sprawled onto the floor.

Hikari and Takeru went to stop, but were suddenly thrown forward by a burst of air. Hikari turned to Ken in surprise as he raced past them and stood somewhat protectively in front of Taichi and Daisuke.

Ken's arms flew out in a flurry of motion, and a variety of blue and violet glyphs appeared in front of him. He threw his arms out in one sweep and the glyphs flew into a star configuration. The fire raced forward and hit the glyphs full on, the glyphs held however. Hikari watched in fear as beads of sweat started to appear on Ken's body and his face twisted up into a painful expression. Hikari could see Ken's reserves fading, and his body was now shaking with the force of his exertion.

_'We're all gonna die, he can't do it..._' she thought desperately.

It would take a few moments for her mind to register what happened next. A small gold glyph had appeared and floated past Ken and his own glyphs. It flew into the fire drawing it into itself before shooting up towards the cave's ceiling and bursting through. The fire ball glyph exploded within the depths of the stone, causing the ceiling to cave in.

As the dust cleared, Ken fell to his knees in exhaustion. He turned back to look at the small group. Hikari was white as the proverbial ghost and Takeru was staring in a similar expression. Jun was working on straightening out her clothes. Taichi was sitting on his haunches, rubbing the back of his head in pain, and Daisuke was grinning weakly at him.

"Daisuke!" cried Hikari, as she ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug. Daisuke sagged slightly in her embrace, he smiled, but it was easy to see he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was far from healed and the use of even one glyph had left him throughly exhausted.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked as Daisuke's full weight suddenly pressed against her. She looked to see his eyes closed once more. Ken had recovered and was now standing in front of them, Taichi and Takeru were now next to them as well.

"It would seem, my dear tourguide and savior, that you no longer have a choice," stated Hikari simply.

Ken frowned, but said no more as he picked Daisuke's unconscious form from her. Hikari smiled as she dusted herself off and the group began once more heading towards the cave's entrance.

0000

Ken blinked and scrunched up his face as they stood outside the cave.

"Mmmm, sunlight must be new to you," stated Jun calmly.

Ken didn't reply, but simply shifted Daisuke's body against his back.

"Mmm... feels good, " murmured Daisuke as he nuzzled against Ken's neck, still asleep.

The others laughed as Ken's alabaster features took on a bright shade of red.

"So how are we going to get home?" asked Takeru.

"Mmmm.. I suppose we can't all fit on Agynn, now can we?" mused Taichi.

"Agynn?" Ken asked.

"Taichi's dragon, most of us have different creatures that serve as companions," stated Hikari.

"Veeh, won't come of his own accord either, will he? Daisuke has to call him right? And I sincerely doubt we'll be able to get sleeping beauty there up anytime soon," Takeru muttered.

"Well we can always start walking, then send someone on Agynn to bring back some others right?" asked Jun.

Taichi who had been currently rummaging through his pockets frowned somewhat, "Uhhh... looks like we're gonna be walking period."

Takeru groaned and slapped his forehead, "Again Tai? Can't you keep that damn pendant on you?"

Taichi flushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Ken stared at the group in a mild confusion until Jun fixated her eyes upon him, "What about your wynn?" she asked hopefully.

Ken blinked, "He doesn't transform, if thats what your wondering."

"What? All wynns transform into something or other, its like a force of nature," replied Jun.

Bui who was currently perched on top of Daisuke's shoulders wiggled his nose slightly then curled up into a smaller ball.

"Uhhh.. law of nature or not, I don't think that wynn is transforming anytime soon," Takeru stated, relunctantly.

"How far is it?" Ken asked.

"A good two day's travel at least. We might as well get started, when we get closer I should be able to link with Tailiann, then she and Veeh can come out and get us," Hikari stated as she began heading towards the horizon.

The others began to follow suit. Ken observed his surroundings with a odd sense of calm. It had been years since he had ventured this far out of the caverns. A even longer amount of time since he had such a large amount of human contact. He could of easily moved those boulders in the cavern, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

_'I just want to make sure he's alright, then I can return home.'_

"What's his name?"

Ken blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts and turned to look at Hikari who was smiling warmly at him and pointing at his wynn, "Bui."

"Have you been partners long?" she continued.

"We have been since I began to live in those caverns. He was a gift from my mother, a protection of sorts I suppose," Ken replied.

Hikari went to reply when a gust of wind suddenly seemed to fly past, "What?"

"Need a lift?" came a male voice.

Ken looked up to see a blonde a few years older than himself. The boy had warm eyes and held a striking resemblence to Takeru. He sat atop a wolfish looking creature who sported a pair of furry wings.

"Dude, you always gotta be the star huh?" asked Taichi's amused face.

Yamato grinned, "I could always leave you here. I have no issues eating your dessert for the next two days."

"What the hell ya waitin for? Pick my ass up!" Taichi yelled.

Yamato flashed a wicked grin, "How many times have I heard that one?"

"Ewww! Bro, I so didn't need to hear that!" muttered Takeru.

"You and me both," muttered Hikari, "Anyways Yama, take Daisuke and Ken first. I think Dai's on the road to recovery, but resting in a bed will be much better for him."

Yamato flew down as he noticed Ken for the first time, "I'm taking it your Ken right?"

Ken nodded as the blonde took Daisuke from his arms.

"I know we didn't really get to do the whole proper introduction, but the name's Yamato Ishida."

Ken nodded in return and swung his body up onto the creature, "Ken Ichijouji."

Yamato raised his hand to his chin, "I know I've heard that last name somewhere before. Well anyways, let's get Motomiya here back home so Sora can baby him to death."

With that the wolflike creature flapped it's wings and shot into the sky.

"Sora?" Ken asked.

"She's one of our healers, very nice, but also very motherly and overprotective. Daisuke will be lucky if she lets him out of bed for two weeks after this one," replied Yamato.

Ken nodded and looked at the scenary that was visible through scrapes of clouds. It was definatley the first time he had seen the countryside in many years, much less airborne. He could see a small area of villages and the mountains from where he came were rapidly disappearing from view.

"How'd Dai manage to hurt himself this time?" Yamato asked, casually.

Ken was silent for a moment. To him it was an odd conversation of sorts, Yamato had yet to ask him any questions about his past or who he was. It was almost refreshing.

"They were attacked by technologicals. Daisuke was hit by two of their darts," replied Ken, still unsure.

"Mmmm, he's lucky then, but man is he gonna piss Sora off. She's only a level two healer, so she won't really be able to use magic to help him, all she can do is order bed rest. Dai's so gonna be soaking this up once he wakes up," Yamato stated, highly amused.

Ken didn't reply to this, but risked a quick glance at the sleeping redhead. He then returned his gaze to the front as a large castle began to come into view.

"I'm not much of a tourguide, but welcome to NorthStar Castle. It's located in Mynervn, the capital of Diluculo," stated Yamato.

The castle which was a stark white, stood proudly against the misty blue skyline. It was still a bit on the foggy side, and the mist was weaving itself in and out of the castle's outer structures. Ken resisted the urge to jump off and head back towards home. He stared ahead and realized that home was a long time in coming.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed, lots more character interaction in the next chapter. Not to mention some cultural explainings. 


	3. Chapter 3 Assault at Chozien

Until the Dawn

PG-13

Chatay

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do however own this plot, and background settings

Kat: This so ended up being longer than I had planned

Daisuke: Well that's a good thing right?

Kat: Well yeah, I guess... but I had to put off ideas I wanted in this chapter

Ken: Just makes it for a longer series

Kat: Well this series is already becoming horrendously long as it is. I'm so glad I didn't decide for this to be a one-shot like was originally planned. 

Daisuke: Hey when do I get to glomp Ken?

Kat: When I feel like it you hormonal freak

Daisuke: pouts no fair

Kat: sighs Fine whatever, but only like ten minutes and don't make a mess!

Daisuke: Yay! grabs Ken and runs off into a corner

Kat: sighs Ignore them -.-

Chapter 3 - Assault at Chozien

* * *

_People_. So many people, not to mention the people seemed to currently be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There was just way too many people in his immediate space for Ken's taste. He shifted nervously and glanced at Yamato who had a frown upon his face. 

"Mmmm, there's normally not so many people here. Something must of happened," he mused.

"Yamato! Oh thank goodness your back!" cried a new voice.

A young woman with reddish brown hair ran up to the group. Her warm auburn eyes held a sense of intense worry, as her features settled upon the small group.

"Sora? What happened?"

"Another attack," replied Sora.

"Where at?"

"Chozien to the south. I'm going to be heading out there with Mimi to see what can be done, there's already at least fifteen casualties. We're not sure on how many others, they haven't gotten to the bottom of all the collapses yet," stated Sora.

She then noticed Daisuke who was slung over Yamato's back, "What happened here?"

"Ken here says they were attacked by a group of technologicals. Daisuke got hit by two of their darts about two days or so ago, he's been like this since then," replied Yamato.

Sora glanced over at Ken, "Has he woken up at all since then?"

Ken nodded, "Once, but only for a minute or two."

Sora raised her hand and placed it on Daisuke's forehead and frowned slightly, "He's got a bit of a fever... but that.."

"Sora! We need to get going!"

Ken glanced at the girl who was quickly running up to them. She had pink hair and seemed to be quite frazzled. She stopped shortly when she saw Daisuke though.

"Oh! What happened to Dai?"

Sora frowned, "You have all your stuff ready, right Mimi?"

Mimi tiltled her head in confusion, "Yes, but what's that got to with it?"

"I want you to take them up to Daisuke's room and get them settled. Yamato can explain what happened on the way up. Then call for Jyou and have him do a check up on him. I don't think he's in any immediate danger, but I really don't know what happened here either. I'll meet you outside in a half hour, " replied Sora.

"Okay, " replied Mimi and with that Sora took off in a slight run down the hallway.

Mimi turned and faced towards the other end of the hallway, "Ready?"

Yamato and Ken nodded, and Mimi began heading down the hallway. She then turned and started walking backwards, "I'm sorry for being rude and not doing introductions. That girl earlier was Sora and I'm Mimi. We're healers here at the castle. You are?"

"Ken."

Mimi nodded somewhat satisfied and then turned to ask Yamato what had happened. Ken glanced at the pictures that adorned some of the corridors in a slightly curious fashion. It would seem that Hikari was not a descendent of the previous rulers of the castle. Also from the sounds of it, they were in some kind of dispute with a country.

"We're here, " stated Mimi as she pushed open a quite casual doorway to reveal a large set of stairs, "Daisuke could have any of the rooms here, but he prefers the tower, god only knows why. Poor Jyou, he's going to have an attack, climbing all these stairs."

Yamato grinned, "It'll be good for him. Besides, Dai would be whining when he wakes up about not being in his room. And then I'd have to carry his awake ass up these stairs, I'll take the quieter version thanks."

They ascended the stairs and came into one single room within the tower. It had two windows on opposite ends. On the wall hung a few paintings of different areas of Diluculo. A bed was sitting near the farthest window, on top of it sat a blue bundle of fur.

The blue ball's eyes promptly opened upon their entrance to the room. He took one glance at them then bounded off of the bed and towards them. It stopped abruptly as it noticed Bui who was sitting atop Ken's head.

Bui blinked a few times then scurried down Ken's body and stopped in front of Veeh. Veeh blinked and then promptly glomped the other wynn. Ken raised an eyebrow at the sight then shook his head.

"You'll have to forgive Veeh, he's very energetic and loving. Just tell him to stop if he bothers your wynn to much, " stated Yamato as he laid Daisuke down on the bed.

"Okay so do we have any clue as to what was in the darts?" asked Mimi.

"Not really. We do know the people who were attacking were technologicals because Ken says that's the only type of people who were residing in the caves at the time. So it could be a variety of things, poisons, or bugs, " replied Yamato.

Mimi frowned, "Well I don't think it's a poison. His fever's not that high and he's not showing any other symptoms. It's most likely a bug. Which is thankful for the most part, Daisuke's magic should be enough to kill the bug given time, I'll prescibe some herbs though just to keep the fever down."

"Bug?" asked Ken.

"It's a type of machine that the techs use. It's nearly invisible to the naked eye and can enter the blood stream through the use of darts. To people of Daisuke's level it doesn't really do too much damage, puts them out of it for a while, but other than that nothing. If Daisuke wasn't so high magically, it could do a variety of things. Some people it just kills, others it controls them for a length of time, till the techs decide to destroy em," replied Yamato.

Mimi sighed, "I'll let Jyou know what's up and he'll probably be up later after the meeting breaks. I'll leave you guys to watch Daisuke for now, cause I gotta get going to Chozien with Sora."

Mimi waved and then turned to scurry down the stairs. Yamato rubbed the back of his head slightly, "I need to go get the others. With attacks going on, its definately not a good thing to leave Hikari out there, think you'll be okay? I mean there's water and food up here if you need anything, and Jyou should be up soon."

Ken nodded, "I should be fine."

Yamato turned to head down, "Just don't leave up here okay? Cause everyone's frazzled and they don't know your here, it just could equal a bad situation."

Ken nodded and Yamato continued down the stairs. Ken sighed and slumped down in a chair next to the bed. He didn't know what he was doing here. Three days ago life had been normal, now he was in a new place, watching a redhead he didn't even know, but was dangerously bordering infatuated with? Just lovely.

000

Ken woke up a few hours later to a body of fur on top of his face. He coughed and sputtered somewhat sending Veeh flying. Veeh made a very annoyed meep as he hit the floor. Ken brushed his face off then turned over onto his stomach.

_'What?'_ he thought confused as he noticed he was on a soft surface. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of red hair to his left.

_'How the hell did I get in the bed? No, no, no, no... ugh...' _Ken pondered as he buried his face into the mattress.

His body went rigid as Daisuke turned over in his sleep and latched onto Ken. Ken sighed and slowly tried to inch himself away from the redhead. Of course Daisuke choose this time to start waking up, "Huh..." he murmed sleepily.

"The hell?" cried Daisuke as his eyes opened and in shock he went flying to the other side of the bed and off of it. Ken buried his red face into the mattress even further. Veeh who seemed very amused by this meeped happily. Ken sighed and inched his way over to the edge of the bed and looked down. Daisuke was rubbing his head in pain and attempting to rise back up and failing miserably. Daisuke sighed and fell back on the floor and looked up into Ken's face.

"Cave?"

Ken nodded and watched Daisuke's reaction. Daisuke closed his eyes, "Daisuke, you?"

"Ken."

"Pleasure, what are we doing here?"

"You and your group were attacked by technologicals. You were injured, so they took you back here," replied Ken.

Daisuke went to ask another question when a ball of fluff suddenly landed on his stomach. He laughed slightly and rubbed Veeh's head affectionately. The wynn meeped happily before hopping down and running under the bed where Bui was hiding.

"How'd you get here?" asked Daisuke.

"I led your group out, there was a cave in, so I got taken along as well," Ken explained partially.

"Now, why were you in my bed?"

Ken's face was tinged with pink and he sighed, "I wish I knew. I went to sleep on the chair and woke up there."

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the chairs. They're really not that comfortable, I can guarantee you that," stated Daisuke as he made another attempt to try and at least sit up.

"Neither is the floor, want some help?" asked Ken, somewhat amused.

"I can get it," replied Daisuke, as he made another attempt and fell back on the floor. Ken grinned and waved his hand and Daisuke floated up into the air.

"What the? Awesome!" replied Daisuke as he twisted his neck to look around.

Ken shook his head and plopped Daisuke down on the bed next to him.

"So what are you?" asked Daisuke as he rolled to face Ken.

Ken frowned, "Rather forward, aren't we?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Don't wanna talk? Awww... you're no fun. How about this, I ask a question, then you ask a question sort of thing?"

Ken shook his head and smiled slightly at Daisuke's pouting face.

"Well, fine then. You leave me with no choice, but to tell you what you are," stated Daisuke confidently.

"Mmmm... you can do that?" asked Ken, unconvinced.

Daisuke grinned a cocky grin, "Of course! I am a priest after all."

"Mmmm, priest are you? Priest of what? Hopefullness?"

"Noooo, I'm a sun priest, thank you," Daisuke huffed.

"Sun priest?"

"Well, I suppose for starters, since you've been living in a cave for like years. Do you understand the differences in the power types?" Daisuke asked, seriously.

"For the most part yes, I don't know much about healers since I haven't seen or known many of them," replied Ken.

"Meh, well healers are no big deal. Anywho you've probably met Hikari right? She's a priestess, priestess of light, to be exact. A priest or priestess's powers are different from the other power sources. Sorta how elementals only have power over three elements at most. Well a priest can control more than just like that. Like me, I can do a bunch of things. I can create fire, lightening, sun, and stuff like that. I also have some healing powers, but I'm not too good at that."

"Oh, but Hikari's different from you," replied Ken.

"That's cause she's the priestess of light, that's like the whole second in command or what not. She's not really meant to be overly powerful in the sense of elemental powers, she's more of a mental power thing," replied Daisuke as he closed his eyes once more.

"Second in command? Isn't she the ruler?"

"Well, yeah she is, but only temporarily. You've probably seen the pictures on the walls right? Yeah, Hikari isn't a descendent of the royal line. She's second in command, and there was this whole mess where the royal family was lost during the fire, so until we find the prince, she's in charge."

Ken nodded taking in this information, "Tired?"

"Mmm.. maybe a bit. What the hell happened to me anyways?" Daisuke asked as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"That's what I'd like to know," stated a new voice.

Ken looked up to see another boy, close to Yamato's age, with features not to far from his own. With the exception that the boy's hair held more of blue tone to it, than his own.

"Hey Jyou," Daisuke murmured as he raised his hand and waved it slowly, "Ken. Jyou. Jyou, Ken."

"Nice to meet you," stated Jyou to Ken, and then turned to face Daisuke once more, "So how do you feel?"

"Like shit, you can't tell?" Daisuke asked amused.

"How about you try actual symptoms instead of sarcasm?" responded Jyou, dryly.

"Tired, Ken here had to lift me off the floor. Not to mention a killer headache," stated Daisuke as he let his hand fall limply to his side.

Jyou frowned and placed his hand to Daisuke's forehead, "Well you got a bit of a fever there, probably what's accounting for the tiredness and the headache."

"Lovely... just lovely..." murmured Daisuke as he turned and then started to burrow into Ken's side. As Ken went rigid. Daisuke continued, "I'm cold and the light hurts, you're warm and dark, live with it."

Jyou shook his head and headed over to the small kitchen on the other side of the tower room, "Don't mind him. He has no use for common courtesy."

Jyou pulled some small bottles of power out of a bag and then filled a glass with water. He then began to pour the powder in the water and mixed it slowly. He made his way back over to the bed, "Get up and drink this, before you give Ken there a heartattack."

Daisuke frowned and turned to face Jyou and raised a hand to take the glass which Jyou pulled away. Daisuke frowned at him and Jyou sighed, "Your hands are shaking, you're going to spill it all over."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you feed it to me," muttered Daisuke.

Ken took the glass from Jyou's hands and the pressed it to Daisuke's open mouth, "Just drink it already you whiner."

Daisuke frowned at Ken, "And here I thought you were the quiet docile type."

Daisuke drank a few sips of the drink and stuck his tongue out in disgust, then swallowed the rest, "That crap tastes like Takeru's cooking."

"Well, that crap as you so kindly referred to it, will take your headache away and keep your fever down. It'll probably make you pretty sleepy too. Well, I've got to see how things are progressing with the other issues. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"Issues... what... issues?" murmured Daisuke, sleepily.

"Nothing that you can help with like that, so get some sleep, and leave it to the rest of us for once. Nice meeting you, Ken. If you need anything feel free to let us know. There will be a maid outside the door, she's aware of your presence and is only letting certain individuals in. So talk to her if you want something," stated Jyou as he continued down the stairs.

"Issues.. what's he talkin.. bout?" asked Daisuke, once more.

"Nothing, why don't you give it up, and go to sleep?" asked Ken.

"Fine, fine... but you're... comi... wiiths... mes.." muttered Daisuke as he latched onto Ken and laid his head upon Ken's chest. Ken gasped and then relaxed slightly as he felt Daisuke relax into sleep.

00000

"Where's Daisuke and Ken?" asked Hikari as she walked swiftly through the halls.

"They're up in Daisuke's room. Mimi saw to Daisuke before she left for Chozien. She has Jyou watching over him until her return. She said she figures it's just a bug, and that after some rest and once his body rids him of it, he should be fine," replied Yamato.

"Good, what happened in Chozien? I thought the rebels were taken care of," she asked.

"It would seem that they knew of your departure with Daisuke, your highness. This attack was strategically planned so that we could provide no resistance and to scare the villagers," replied Gennai.

Hikari regarded her general with a stern eye as they entered the throne room, "Do they have a new leader perhaps?"

"It would seem, that Oikawa may have only been a general, while we are not certain of this, it's a possibility."

"How is this a possibility? Elaborate," replied Hikari as she seated herself upon the thrown.

"The rebels groups tactics are nearly identical. So it is probable that either Oikawa had an apprentice, or he was merely meant to be a distraction. We have been unsucessful in infilitrating the rebels. Anyone who goes that way tends to never return, we fear that they have quite a few technologicals on their side," stated Gennai grimly.

Hikari sighed, "Very well, wait until the others return from Chozien, then we must figure this out. Til then have your troops move the people of Chozien within Mynervn."

Gennai nodded and then bowed before leaving the room. Hikari raised her hand to her forehead, "What a mess we have here. We need to do something soon don't we brother?"

Taichi, who was sitting on the steps, nodded in agreement, "We should pay a visit to the old woman as well. We are very uninformed here and that makes it difficult to decide in which direction we should go as well. We also need to ask her about Ken."

Hikari frowned, "Mmm... his odd powers right?"

"I worry about him being a rogue, Hikari."

"I don't believe he is a rogue, he's something different, but not a rogue. He holds no aura of black magic."

"He would not be the first rogue to hold no dark power, do you forget Daeson?"

Hikari sighed, "You are right. However til I say otherwise, no one is to harm him, and that includes you brother."

Taichi nodded and turned to face the doors as they opened. Jyou entered the throne room a neutral expression on his face.

"I wouldn't worry about Ken too much," he stated casually.

"What makes you say this? You have seen Daisuke right? How is he?"

"He was awake when I saw him which was good, to say the least. He had a bit of a fever and a headache, typical symptoms of a bug, I gave him some herbs though. I would say he should be up and about in a few days, a week depending on when his fever leaves him," replied Jyou.

Hikari smiled in relief, "That is good. What do you think of Ken?"

"I didn't have much to judge on, he seemed very reserved. He did however seem to care somewhat for Daisuke, he got him to drink the herbs at least and rest. I don't think he's a threat even if he holds the possibility of being a rogue."

"How do you know of his powers?" asked Taichi.

"I may not be overly magically inclined myself, but to even my eyes, magic flows around that boy like mists. It shines in his eyes, and his skin nearly glows with it. He is very powerful," replied Jyou as he took a seat next to Taichi, "However, I think it more likely for him to be something else, other than a rogue."

"Like what?" Hikari asked, curiously.

"His powers, they remind me of Daisuke's."

0000

Ken's eyes flew open as something hit him in the stomach. He turned to see Daisuke thrashing around in the bed, muttering incoherently. Ken sat up quickly, and inched over to the redhead.

"Daisuke. Daisuke, wake up," Ken whispered, somewhat nervously.

Ken raised his arm to the redhead's forehead and frowned at the increased temperature. He rose quickly from the bed and headed over to the sink. He poured some water into a small bowel, and grabbed a small cloth off of the counter. He headed back over towards the bed and dipped the cloth in the cool water and placed it over Daisuke's forehead.

Daisuke calmed down a little bit, but was still muttering and his face was scrunched up in pain. Ken frowned and glanced at the doorway, he needed to get someone. He held some healing powers himself, but he had never tried them on another individual. Ken shifted his shoulders back, trying to gain some confidence, then he headed down the small stairway.

He opened the door slowly and saw a young girl with blonde hair standing just outside it. She smiled at him warmly, "Do you need anything sir?"

"The doctor, Jyou right? Could you get him, I think he should come back and check on Daisuke," stated Ken.

The girl's features took on a worried look, but she nodded, "Don't worry. I will go fetch the doctor, please stay with the young master til then. It shouldn't be too long."

With that the girl took off in a slight run down the hallway. Ken sighed and headed back up the stairs. Daisuke was now sitting up in the bed with his eyes closed.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked cautiously, something didn't feel right about the situation.

The redhead's eyes opened, but they were unseeing to the world. Daisuke's head turned at an unnatural angle to face Ken.

"Did you do it?" Daisuke whispered.

Ken's eyes widened, "Do what?"

"You killed them, you killed them all. Fire, so much fire, flesh burning... screams. Did you enjoy their screams as they echoed through the rubble?"

"What are you talking about?"

Daisuke scooted to the edge of the bed till his toes were touching the floor. Ken watched him with nervous eyes, his ears picked up footsteps running up the stairs. Jyou stopped at the doorway just behind Ken.

"Ken, what's happening?" Jyou asked.

Before Ken could reply a blast of power sent them both flying backwards onto the stairs. Ken rubbed his head and then looked back to make sure Jyou was okay, "That is what's happening. Something's wrong, his fever got really high, so I called for you. Now he's claiming I killed them all."

Jyou's eyes darkened a bit, "Did he say who they were?"

Ken shook his head as he rose to peek back inside the room. Daisuke had obviously tried to stand, and despite his recent blast of power, he was still unable to stand. He was sitting on the floor, muttering. Jyou walked past Ken, towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke, wake up," whispered Jyou soothingly.

"Dead.. all dead, burning alive, fire, smoke. Darkness, power, cries... dead. All dead, dead, dead, DEAD!" Daisuke screamed as he turned to face Jyou.

Jyou took a step back, as Daisuke was preparing to attack again. Ken however was one step ahead and ran forth and threw his arms around the redhead slamming them both into the ground. The impact of the shock seemed to knock some sense into Daisuke as he blinked lazily and relaxed, "Ow... dude... Ken?"

Ken who seemed to realize what he had just done, blinked and scrambled up off of Daisuke. Daisuke blinked, "What happened?"

Jyou who seemed to have decided the situation was past dangerous, bent down and placed his hand to Daisuke's forehead, "I think your fever spiked a bit, so you were a bit on the dellusional side, it would seem that it broke though."

Daisuke sighed, "Can I have a lift?"

Ken who had been making good use of staring at his shoes waved his hand slightly and Daisuke was lifted back onto the bed. Daisuke grinned sheepishly and burrowed into the covers.

"I suppose we need to find you a room, Ken, " stated Jyou, "Sorry about our lack of hospitality. The current situation has definatley taken up most of our resources. The priestess has returned and will most likely be wanting to speak with you tommorow midday."

"Mmm... Ken can stay here, " murmured Daisuke.

"There are tons of room in this castle, Daisuke and you're gonna have him stay up here with you?" asked Jyou, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, he doesn't know anyone here, and you're gonna have him stay in a room all by himself?" countered Daisuke.

Jyou sighed, "Fine, whatever, as long as Ken doesn't mind. After tonight he will have his own room, Daisuke, it just isn't proper."

Jyou waved a farewell and headed back down the staircase. Daisuke opened one eye to peek at Ken who was standing near the end of the bed, somewhat fidgeting, "You didn't mind did you?"

Ken blinked then shook his head, "No... I suppose. I haven't been around this many people in a long time. It's all rather unnerving, I probably wouldn't get any sleep."

Daisuke smiled something beautiful and waved for Ken to come over to the edge of the bed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I wanna sleep."

Ken sighed and laid down on the bed near the edge, he wasn't as surprised when Daisuke started to cuddle next to him. This situation was just odd in general, he hadn't had human contact in ages, and now he had someone who seemed rather attached to him and he knew nothing about him. Ken had to admit the mingling of their magics was somewhat comforting. He sighed as his gaze fell to the floor, maybe this change wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

AN: I don't think I overly got into cultural explanations as much as I wanted to there. Primarily because I didn't factor in how long this chapter actually ended up being, so I suppose it'll be more of a cultural experience next chapter. Also some more characters will be introduced as well. Also as for Daisuke's random glompiness of Ken. Well for one thing, Daisuke has always struck me as someone who did what he wanted, regardless of what the other person thought. 

Next Chapter Expectations - Daisuke out of bed! Yay! Some debates over Ken's powers and origin, a bit of Daisuke background history (possibly) and dancing!


	4. Chapter 4 Shall We Dance

Upon the Dawn

Chatay

PG-13

Chapters - 4 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own the plot.

AN: Just updated some grammar, wanted to add another scene, but I found that it didn't really fit well here.

Chapter 4 - Shall We Dance?

...

"Kind hearts show no fear, bestowed with the gift of a graceful light. The two opposites will mix to become something so much more. One cast in shadows, the other in dark's greatest desires. Together they will rise to create a path towards a new world full of the light. Does anyone know the origin of this passage?"

A hopeful hand shot into the air. Takeru smiled, "Yes, Izumi."

The young petite blonde smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with her enthusiasm, "Twilight, Book 6."

Takeru nodded, "That particular piece is merely a sampling of the predictions that are held within the Twilight. Some predictions are obviously more important than others. Does anyone have any ideas on the meaning of this piece?"

The children glanced through their books studying the passage thoroughly and then paused to look at one another slowly. Takeru smiled calmly once more, "On this note, I want you to study this particular passage and come up with various ideas for your homework. Now, class dismissed."

The children quickly gathered their things and scurried out the door.

"Do you know the meaning of that passage, Takeru?"

Takeru glanced at the ebony haired boy sitting at the back of the classroom. It had surprised Takeru enough that Ken had actually come out of Daisuke's room of his own will, even more so that he had choose to watch the children's class.

"Mmm, it depends on how you take it and what time frame you choose to put it in," Takeru replied casually as he walked through the small room picking up various papers and scattered items.

"How so?" Ken asked.

"Well if you place the passage into the future timeline, it could be related to the future ruler of Diluculo. It's a well known fact that one guided by light has to govern the country. It's very possible it could be talking about that situation. However if so, I feel somewhat bad for that pair," Takeru replied, sadly.

Ken who was busy glancing at the passage in the book nodded understandingly, "Mmm, the next part is rather depressing isn't it? But I suppose it is hinted at, in the other passage as well. I don't think this piece fits into the future timeline however though..."

"Well, that's sort of obvious," muttered an amused voice.

"Daisuke, you're not even supposed to be out of bed, " scolded Takeru.

"Meh, whatever. I'm fine, and dude Ken you could be doing tons of things and I find you talking books with Takeru? That's no fun," Daisuke teased.

Ken frowned, "Books are fun, you already know these things, I do not. I don't like making a fool of myself."

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "True enough, I suppose. Anyhow the passages in twilight are easy."

Takeru grinned, "Ah, yes, Daisuke the ever knowledgeable priest."

Daisuke frowned, "Hey! Just cause I don't teach it, don't mean I don't know nothin about it."

"Mmm... if I remember correctly, you slept through most of your classes," murmured a new voice.

Daisuke frowned again and stuck his tongue out at the man in the doorframe. Ken glanced at the man in a curious manner. The man was easily older than them, by a good ten years or so. His hair was a fine white, yet oddly it didn't make him look any older. His eyes were a calming grey and his skin seemed like the perfect mix of in-between. He smiled good naturedly at Daisuke and then glanced at Ken.

"Ah... so this is the little air fey you brought back," the white haired man stated, somewhat teasingly.

Daisuke blinked slightly then grinned, "Dude... he's not a fey. Anyhow, scolding me 'bout school and you don't even introduce yourself."

The man smiled, "Wouldn't that be your job? Since technically you know us both, and we don't know each other, but do know you, then it's your job to introduce."

Takeru laughed and Daisuke frowned, "Ken this jerk is Novas, Novas this is Ken. There everyone happy?"

"Mmm... that would depend, since you find yourself so well to come downstairs, then I believe you are plenty well enough to come to the hearings today," stated Yamato mildly as he appeared behind Novas.

Daisuke groaned, "Awww... Yama come on already, why do I need to go to those?"

"It's that or back up to your room, take your pick."

Daisuke sighed and sulked somewhat, "Fine.. I'm going, I'm going, can't Ken at least come back with me? I'm bored up there all by myself."

Yamato sighed, "No, take Takeru with you."

"What the hell did I do?" cried Takeru.

Yamato shook his head, "Fine, whatever. Daisuke upstairs, and no you may not have Ken because Hikari wants to see him. Find someway to entertain yourself."

Daisuke pouted, but allowed himself to be pushed towards his room by a somewhat consoling Novas. Takeru grinned and then turned back to cleaning the classroom while Yamato motioned for Ken to follow.

0000

Daisuke frowned as he stared out across the skyline, "I don't like it. Don't like it, at all."

"Don't like what?" Novas asked from his current position sprawled out on the bed.

"Why do they need to talk to him? He's not got answer their questions they know that, so why are they being like this? Something isn't right here."

"Sounds more like you're jealous to me," muttered Novas.

Daisuke frowned further, "How the hell do you get that one?"

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you kept Ken in your room for a good three days before you'd let him go out on his own?"

"I wanted to show him myself, that's no big deal. He's comfortable with me," retorted Daisuke, smugly.

"Sure. Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that one."

Daisuke sighed and flipped around in the chair, "So what do you think?"

"Of what? Your paranoia?" Novas snickered.

"Noooo! Of Ken, duh!"

Novas smiled, "What we talking here? Personality or powers?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Just in general dude."

"Mmmm... power wise, your fey's pretty strong. I think we both have a pretty good idea of where he falls there. Personality wise, he's interesting. He's got the whole total privacy, but he seems to be getting used to people more so. Is that what you wanted?" Novas inquired.

"Not really... and he's not a fey," muttered Daisuke.

"Touchy, touchy. Now what did you want me to say? Did you want me to mention the fact of how your powers weave out and around each other when you're near, like lovers? Or did you want me to say who I think he really is?"

Daisuke frowned, "I'm going out."

"You're gonna get yelled at," warned Novas.

"You gonna stop me?"

"You know I could care less what you try and do, I'm just giving you pre-warning," stated Novas, calmly.

Daisuke shrugged and grabbed a necklace off of the table and then headed down the stairs.

He passed Jyou along the way, "Daisuke! Daisuke, where are you going?"

"Out," was Daisuke's brilliant answer as he continued down the staircase and out the side door. Various more shouts were heard, all were promptly ignored as Daisuke stormed through the castle. Daisuke continued on his way and passed various other people along the way, including Hikari and Ken.

"Daisuke! What are you doing out of bed?" Hikari called out.

"What I feel like doing, that's what!" Daisuke yelled as he passed through another passageway and out of view.

Hikari sighed, "He really shouldn't be out of bed."

"Why not? He's practically healed," Ken asked.

"Physically yes, power wise probably not. It's dangerous for him to leave the grounds like that. I really should send someone after him, if I thought he would return," she muttered.

Ken frowned and considered asking if she wanted him to follow when Hikari continued, "Do you understand what I've been explaining to you? I know you don't want to tell us about yourself, but I'm not asking that of you. I'm merely asking for your services. This country is on the verge of a war and I want to do everything in my power to protect my people."

Ken nodded, "This much I will do."

00000

Daisuke sat about a half mile from the edge of the city on a cliff that overlooked a nearby valley. He was furious, furious at himself, furious at Novas, furious at them, and most of all furious at the sky. It was currently thundering and sheets of rain could be seen far off in the distance. He hated the rain and storms with a passion, which in truth absolutely made no sense since one of his powers consisted of lightening.

_'Stupid rain, stupid weather, stupid Te, stupid everything!'_ he ranted silently.

Daisuke flinched slightly as a drop of rain landed on his nose and he slowly started to lay down. He sighed as the one drop started to turn into many. You would think finding a gorgeous boy with unknown powers who didn't entirely flinch away from his slightly subtle advances would be a good thing right?

Daisuke frowned, he knew he was jealous. He wanted Ken all to himself, not that he would admit that to anyone. He was afraid that Ken's liking of Daisuke was only due to the fact that he hadn't been around very many humans. While he came across as a fairly confident person, he didn't always do well in the love department. In fact he hadn't really even tried to chase after anyone, never found anyone he cared for. But he cared for Ken, oh grace did he care for Ken. Maybe that was just the problem in general.

0000

Taichi frowned as the rain began to pour down, "How much you wanna bet he didn't come back?"

"Or that he went outside of the city?" continued Jun.

Ken blinked, "Why does that matter?"

"I've told you before. Daisuke doesn't do well with water. It makes him all funny," replied Taichi.

"Funny?" Ken asked, confused.

"Basically, he acts drunk. It has something to do with his powers, although I don't think Koushirou has ever managed to entirely explain it all," replied Jun.

Ken frowned, partially due to the fact he didn't know Koushirou was, and that he was worried about Daisuke.

"I guess we have to go and find his ass," muttered Taichi.

"I can go," stated Ken.

Taichi frowned, "You don't know your way around here. It's probably not a good idea to have you wandering around Mynervn all on your own."

"I can tell where Daisuke is though. You might be searching for hours, I can tell where he is now," replied Ken, stubbornly.

Taichi continued to frown, but Yamato interrupted, "Oh, just let him go Tai. He's a water type anyways, besides Ken's adapting fine here."

Taichi threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine. If you're not back in three hours, I'm sending someone out after you two."

0000

Mimi sighed in frustration as she stared up at the skies in defiance. It had been raining for a good hour now and it was totally interfering with the rescue efforts not to mention she looked awful.

Chozien had been nearly destroyed by the attack and would of been completely destroyed had it not been defended somewhat by Koushirou and Tenyn. The large insect like creature and his partner had managed to scare off most of the techs, but the city still had taken damage. There had been at least twenty casualties so far and the count was rising with every building they managed to dig through.

"Hey Miss Mimi! Over here! There's something you should see!"

Mimi glanced over at a young man with auburn hair who was waving her over. She flung her hair out of her face and quickly made her way over. There was a group of people surrounded by what was clearly a body, she prayed that this person was still alive, "What's going on?"

"We found him near the bottom of the rubble. Something weird is going on here, we're not sure what happened," replied the man.

"Is he alive?" Mimi asked as the group parted.

"No, but... you just need to see," the man replied, nervously.

Mimi raised an eyebrow as the group parted completely and she got a look at the body laying before her, "My grace... How the hell did this happen?"

0000

"Do you really think this is fair?" Hikari asked.

Taichi shook his head as they headed down a dim corridor in the deeper unknown parts of the castle, "It really doesn't matter. This country has been in turmoil for over ten years now and it's only getting worse. Do you realize the rebels are merely showing their teeth? If we allow this to continue, we will lose everything."

Hikari sighed, "Yes, yes. I know all of that. However Ken has not told us his past for a reason, who are we to find it of our own desires?"

"We aren't going to the oracle to find out Ken's past more or less, I highly doubt Ken even knows who he is. We are going their to find the future."

Hikari wrinkled her nose and then stopped as they approached a large stone wall. The wall had a variety of carvings on it, most were of the floral type, showing the various greenery of Diluculo's lands. To any other person who approached the wall, they would think nothing except that it was a pretty piece of architecture.

Hikari removed a necklace from around her neck, the charm on it morphed into a brass key. She brought the key up to a large hibiscus flower in the center of the wall, and placed it inside of the small hole located there and turned it. The wall creaked and a few stray pebbles fell to the ground. Then the wall split separating into two separate pieces that slowly slid into the remaining walls.

A small cave was then revealed. Just a few feet from the entranceway a lake began. Floating just above the lake was a smooth white stone. Hikari raised her hand as she spoke, "Light of day and night gather within me. I, priestess of this fallen land call upon you. Oh my wise grace, please give me guidance."

The cave was quiet for a few moments and then the water raised and swirled around the white stone. As the water fell back down a young child dressed in a kimono of blue was revealed floating above the water. She had long black hair that was pulled into two buns. Her skin was a pale sheen of alabaster and her eyes were a misty blue, "What do you wish to know?"

"We have a visitor of unknown origins to our land," stated Hikari.

"Ahh... yes. The young man from the caves. Please choose your words carefully, I will not reveal what is not wished," The child oracle replied.

"What is his role in this land?"

"He is meant to save another's soul and in turn prevent a terrible thing from happening. However something's can not be entirely changed due to he still can not prevent the event from happening."

"His powers, they are so similar to Daisuke's. Why is this so, is he the other coin?"

The oracle nodded her head slowly, "He is the night of the day. The moon of the sun."

0000

It hadn't taken him very long to find Daisuke at all. He approached the boy cautiously. Daisuke was spread out on the grass, his cheeks were unnaturally flushed and the rain was still coming down in sheets.

"Daisuke?" Ken questioned quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the rain.

Daisuke rolled his head side to side and then stopped when he saw Ken, "Mmmm... yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Daisuke laughed, "Laying... laying... dreaming... forgetting..."

"Forgetting?" Ken asked, not entirely surprised by Daisuke's odd reply. They had said the rain had an odd effect on the young priest.

"Them... memories... fires... you..." whispered Daisuke as he raised his hand to stare at it in complete fascination.

Ken blinked, Daisuke thought about him? "Fires? Me? What's that mean?"

Daisuke sighed as if the answer was completely obvious, "Fires... Isn't it obvious, look sees!" Daisuke shoved his hands up in the air, twirling them slightly.

Ken blinked and then came closer and noticed for the first time the small white and pink dots that danced along Daisuke's hands and slightly up his wrists,

"What are those from?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Fires... duh."

Ken blinked, Daisuke always had such a weird way of talking, "What fires? How long have you had those?"

"Mmmm? Years... now. Had em ever since I'ves been heres.. Why are you here? To torment me some mores?" Daisuke slurred.

Ken sighed as he sat down next to Daisuke, "Daisuke, you're making no sense here. I'm here to take you home."

"Can't..." Daisuke whispered brokenly now.

Ken turned in shock at the sudden change in Daisuke's tone, "Why can't I?"

"I can't ever go home," Daisuke replied, surprisingly clear for his obvious state. Daisuke then grinned sheepishly and proceeded to dig through his pocket, somewhat coordinated. His face scrunched up in concentration and then in joy as he yanked something out of his pocket. He then threw it at Ken, "Catch."

Ken blinked in confusion at the small object in his hand,_ 'A pendant?'_ he thought. As he turned to look at the young sun priest to ask him a question, he promptly noticed that Daisuke had settled back down in the grass.

Ken frowned, "Daisuke, what's this mean? Daisuke?"

Ken sighed as soft snores greeted his ears, he slipped the necklace in his pocket. He then made his way over to the maroon haired boy and scooped him up into his arms and began his journey back towards the castle.

00000

Ken sighed as he sat up in Daisuke's window, it was cracked slightly allowing the cool breeze in. Winter was coming in, it was a well proven fact due to the nights had greatly decreased in temperature.

He really wasn't sure what to think of his current situation. Lots of things didn't make sense to him at the moment, and he highly doubted they would anytime soon.

Hikari of course had asked him about his past, however he still refrained from telling them about it. It wasn't something they really needed to know, did they think he was going to attack them? Yet, even though many around her seemed to dislike him, she had still asked him to help protect her country. He knew he was exceptionally skilled when it came to magic and defense. One does not spend most of their life alone and not know how to survive. However at the moment thoughts of Diluculo and Hikari were the least of his worries.

He risked a glance at the sleeping redhead on the bed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did hold some fondness for the redhead.

"He looks innocent like that doesn't he?"

Ken blinked and noticed the older man with white hair standing in the doorway, "Novas right?"

Novas nodded and then strolled over to Ken and leaned up against the wall, "So little air fey, what do you think of our sun priest?"

Ken shrugged, "That's a odd question. Most people have asked me what I think of the castle, not of Daisuke."

Novas shrugged, "There's plenty to think about this country, however I still think Daisuke's more interesting."

"Who is he?"

Novas blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"He... is not like the rest of you. His style of talk, his views, his powers, why is he so different from the rest of you?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's cause he's not from around here. Daisuke's only been in Diluculo for around ten years or so."

Ken nodded, "The marks on his hands. He said they were from fires, does he mean the ones from the revolution a few years back?"

"Nah, he's got scars from that, but not those. However that's something you'll have to ask him, it's not really my place to be giving history lessons ya know?" With that Novas straightened up and made his way out the door.

Ken sighed, that really didn't help answer any of his questions. If anything it just raised more.

00000

Daisuke woke to the sound of music drifting up into his tower room. He groaned slightly at the throbbing in his head and then proceeded to glance around his room. It was obviously nightfall and he was alone in his room. He wasn't entirely sure how he got there, he vaguely remembered something about Ken, but the thought soon left him.

He tipped his head side to side in an attempt to relieve the slight stiffness and pain in his neck. He then slowly swung his feet over the bed, he made a glance at the nightstand and wrinkled his face in confinement. He shrugged and proceeded downstairs.

The castle was alive with the sounds of laughter and music. Daisuke blinked as he made his way down the halls to the main corridor. A few servants and various other people scurried past him with trays of food and he sniffed the air happily._ 'Oooo... chicken. My favorite...' _he thought randomly as he entered the main hall. He stepped into the room, grateful that it wasn't a formal event. He hated when they did the introductions, formal stuff just sucks.

His eyes grazed the crowd in curiosity. Hikari was seated in the thrown seat on the other side of the hall and Takeru was chatting to her quietly. He began to scan for the others when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh! Master Daisuke, forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going."

Daisuke turned to see one of Takeru's students, the blonde haired blue eyed, Izumi, "Izumi, why do you call me that? I'm not that much older than you and don't worry about it. What's the hurry, got a date tonight?"

Izumi blushed and slapped Daisuke rather hard on the arm. Daisuke rubbed his arm and grinned, "I'll take that as a yes. Who is it?"

Izumi pointed to a young man near the drink table, gathering punch. He was of a sturdy, heavier build, with light brown hair and kind features. Daisuke recognized him as a young elemental.

"His name's Junpei. I've known him for a few years now, I'm not sure if I see him the same way he sees me, but I figure I'll at least be polite. Oh! Here he comes, gotta go Master Daisuke!" With that Izumi rushed off to meet Junpei halfway.

Daisuke grinned and then turned to look around the room once more. He saw his sister in the center dancing with Jyou. However he still had to find Taichi, Yamato and Ken. In truth, it would be nice if he found out what the celebration was for in the first place. Well, no better person to ask than the ever lovely priestess of light he decided as he began to cross through the crowd.

"Daisuke! Hey Squirt! Wait up!"

Daisuke sighed as his sister ran up and gave him a hug from behind, "Yes Jun?"

"Good to see you out of bed for once. Did you hear?" she asked, rather energetically.

"Hear what?"

"About Taichi and Yamato! Duh!" Jun replied

"What about them?"

"Taichi finally asked! They're getting married! How exciting is that? Oh imagine the festival, and it'll be a formal one too! We've never seen one of those, oh just imagine!" cried Jun, obviously overjoyed about the engagement.

Daisuke grinned, "Way to go, Taichi! Where are they? I gotta say my congrats."

Jun frowned, "I think they're doing something for Miss Hikari. It's all rather odd, you'd think they'd be at their own celebration."

Daisuke nodded his head in agreement, "Hey, have you seen Ken? I need to ask him about something."

Jun scrunched her face up in thought, "He was here at the announcement part, but I haven't seen him since. In fact I haven't seen him, since I saw Yamato and Taichi. You'll probably wanna ask Miss Hikari." With that, Jun bounded back out to dance once more, leaving Daisuke with a odd feeling.

Daisuke continued his way towards Hikari, all the while not liking the situation at all. He sighed, Novas would call him paranoid, but he just didn't like Ken alone with anyone. It's not that anyone here was a bad person, but Diluculo is a failing country and Ken? Well Ken's rather strong, and a lot of people would want to use that power.

Daisuke's worry increased when he saw Hikari seem startled by his approach. She got over it fast and smiled, "Daisuke! You're awake! You had us worried!"

Daisuke didn't return the smile, "What's going on?"

"Taichi and Yamato got engaged, great huh?" replied Takeru.

"How come their not at their own celebration party? It's been years since there has been a formal engagement in NorthStar Castle. Why are they not here? And where is Ken?"

Hikari's brow wrinkled in concern as she glanced quickly at Takeru and then back at Daisuke. This only managed to increased Daisuke's now apparent annoyance and soon to be anger, "What's going on?" he asked again, voice slightly raised.

Hikari frowned as she noticed a few individuals glancing up at them in concern. Daisuke was known for being loud, however rarely did he raise his voice in such a manner at the high priestess. Many considered doing so a great disrespect. Hikari rose and motioned for Takeru and Daisuke to follow her and the trio disappeared behind the curtains and into the waiting corridor.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Ken, is well, not like most of the people in Diluculo," stated Hikari, "In fact, I'm almost positive you knew who he was when you sought him out in the caves. It would also explain why you were so intent on hiding him in your room. If I did not know you so well, I would question your motives, however I know you did it to protect him."

Daisuke frowned, "Get to the point."

Hikari shot Daisuke a glare of her own, "He is the Priest of the Moon, Daisuke. The other side of the coin. His powers combined with yours can lead to the end of Diluculo's troubles. It is mentioned as so in the Twilight."

"Yes, yes, Ken and I will save the world, that's nice. I've heard it all, however you have failed to answer my question, priestess."

"Daisuke! Watch your-" started Takeru.

"Shove it, Takaishi. I don't care to hear any of this and I don't care to hear how I'm being an asshole right now. I want to know where Ken is and I pray he isn't where I think he is," snarled Daisuke.

"He is with Taichi and Yamato, they are taking him to the trials," replied Hikari.

"For the love of! What the hell do you guys think you're doing? Do you want him dead? Of all the damned, idiotic, bullshit, to do, you choose that one? Do you understand nothing about the trials? People used to train for years for those trials, and most of those people didn't come back alive. And you send someone who has very limited knowledge of this country and it's people or even his own powers!"

"Dai-"

"Oh shut the hell up! You must not give a shit about this country! Not that it matters anyways, since this country is merely months away from ruins. And the one chance you have, you send him to his death," muttered Daisuke as he turned and stormed down the corridor.

"I had no choice! It's you who understands nothing!" yelled Hikari.

She stared at his retreating form and then sighed, "I really don't think that went over well."

"Did you expect it to?" asked Takeru.

"No, not really. It will work out, it has to," whispered Hikari.

"If he doesn't do something stupid," muttered Takeru.

0000

Daisuke stormed down a variety of passageways and rooms, he would of ran, but he knew Ken was already inside of his trials. He ignored the guards protests when he picked them up and threw them away from the door. He didn't even bother with the door, as he blasted it away in one shot. Taichi and Yamato shot him startled looks as he continued past them and stared at the large stone door with the carvings of a sun and moon on it.

"Daisuke? What on earth?" asked Taichi.

Daisuke shot them a sideways glare before narrowing his eyes at the door. He then raised his hand in the air and fired a golden glyph at the door. The glyph exploded in a bang and puff of smoke.

"What do you think you're doing, Daisuke! You can't enter the trials again!" yelled Yamato.

"You wanna watch me! How about you two just shut the hell up and leave me alone, " Daisuke replied in annoyance as he turned back to face the door.

He raised his hand once more and closed his eyes. His hand glowed with a golden light before the light shot out and formed itself into a long staff. The staff had a golden orb at the end of it, with gold tendrils extending off of it giving it the appearance of a small sun. The rest of the staff was a mixture of black and gold carvings. Along with the appearance of the staff, Daisuke's clothes had morphed. He now wore a long tunic of red embroidered with gold flames and lining. His pants were a inky black with the same gold lining.

Daisuke then took the staff and twirled it above his head, "This stupid door, is coming open one way or another. Do you hear me Siren? Now open this damn door before I blast it away!"

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other in confusion then in amazement as the doors began to open once more.

00000

Hmmm... Lots happened in that chapter. Mmmm.. Daisuke was very angsty in most of this wasn't he? I feel bad for all the scenes, but it was a necessary. There's also a couple little key things in there that you'll realize their meaning later on. Now if you're wondering why Ken thinks Daisuke talks so weird. I'm sorta gonna leave that for you to figure out, it'll be explained in the next chapter, but see if you can figure it out before then. As for who Siren is, that will be explained as well. Along with some power figures regarding the priests of the sun and moon. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter.

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5 Cat's Eyes Cradle

Upon the Dawn

Chapter 5.2

PG - 13

Chatay

AN - Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I had many debates on how this chapter should go, hence the reason this is ver 5.2. Overall I'm pleased with the chapter even though I feel it's somewhat entertaining and yet boring to me at the same time. Primarily because it's a set up chapter and I know what's coming and I can't wait to write that part. I'll also mention that there a variety of small clues in here that should be remembered for later chapters. Overall, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 5 - Cat's Eyes Cradle

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped since they had arrived in the devastated town. It continued to pour down in pools, as if the skies were predicting a troublesome future. Mimi sighed and struggled to pull her long tresses up into a pony tail. The rain had never agreed with her hair, always creating such a fuss and frizz that she just couldn't stand. 

"Finally!" she cried as she got her hair up, "Much better."

"Miss! The rest of your party has returned!" stated a voice just behind the curtain of a door.

"Oh! Thank you, tell them I will be right out," Mimi replied.

She then went to straightening the rest of her outfit and grabbed a small waist pouch from the tiny dresser next to the bed. The inn was small, but it was one of the few buildings that had survived the attack. She patted the pouch one last time and made her entrance into the sitting room.

Sora sat on a small dark red chair near the corner. Her features were pulled down in a frown, and her clothes were slightly caked with mud. She didn't fuss as much with her appearance as Mimi did, however she still managed to pull of a natural grace. Her companion a man with slightly redder hair and even more tousled clothes sat on a couch opposite of Sora. His expression was similar, however he did manage a small smile when Mimi entered the room.

"I take it everyone's seen it?" Sora asked quietly.

The other two nodded in a silent reply.

"What caused it? We've never seen anything like that before," stated Mimi, worry laced into her voice.

"I'd say it's safe to say our enemy seems to be stepping up the stakes. We'll need to get all of the facts before we report to the priestess. I'd definately say this disaster was caused by a technological though, don't you agree Koushirou?" Sora asked.

Koushirou nodded, "I'd say this was merely an experimentation."

"Experiment? You mean they nearly destroyed a whole town for a test!" cried Mimi.

"I don't know if destroying Chozien was their objective, but that man was meant to be used as a weapon. It's obvious that it was somewhat of a failed experiement, or we wouldn't be sitting here at this moment," replied Koushirou.

"How so?" asked Sora, as she pushed a smudge of mud off of her face.

"That man... when he was alive, he possessed extraordinary powers. Tenyn was barely able to defend himself, much less raise an offense against the man. At one point it actually looked like we would meet our end here, however the man merely collapsed. I highly doubt that our enemy would give up such a chance as to destroy one of our offenses. I think the strain caused on that man's body from the increased power, caused him to shut down," Koushirou stated with a sigh.

"That certainly would explain his appearance, " murmured Mimi with a shudder as she remembered the man's distorted face and neck.

"Do you think they've developed a new type of bug? Or at least their trying to?" asked Sora.

"It's either that, or a new form of magic. However we really won't know until we're able to identify the source. That man's body was too far past mutilated for me to find any evidence of a bug and honestly we don't have the equipment to do so. We need to do something soon, or this land is going to fall," Koushirou replied grimly.

* * *

"He did what!" cried Takeru.

Taichi rubbed his head sheepishly and pointed to the large stone doors to his left, "He... uhhh... went in there."

"And you let him?" groaned Takeru.

"What did you want me to do? Tell him no? You try telling Daisuke no when he's pissed enough to transform," muttered Taichi.

Hikari sighed, "It is a bit unorthodox. However, if the doors opened for him once more, then he has a purpose there."

Yamato nodded, "All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

* * *

Daisuke stared blankly at his surroundings. It was somewhat different than his trials, but he supposed it was probably different in everyone's case. He had to admit the surroundings that this world choose to transform to kinda amazed him somewhat. It was a castle, that was for sure... however he couldn't quite place what one. It seemed familiar, but at the same time not.

He brushed a bit of dust off of his sleeve before he decided to continue on. He passed down a large windowed corridor. The stones that made up the passageway were an odd off white color that held tints of blue, it almost reminded him of clouds. He stopped as his eyes caught sight of what lay outside of the windows.

"This place... this place is NorthStar Castle," he whispered as his eyes stared out at the lush green lands of Diluculo. It was obviously mid spring and the land looked so much different than now. Which was mildly curious on it's own. How could this be the castle? Why did the land look so different. It was Diluculo. He was sure of it. The mountains of reservoir lay out towards the west, the area where he had found Ken. In the sky hung the two suns that had always appeared there.

"This is... odd," he stated to no one in particular. He couldn't say it was out of place due to the fact that the trials were something unexplainable and seeing a distorted vision of Diluculo was entirely possible here.

"Well what pray tell did you expect it to be, Motomiya?" came an annoyed feminine voice from behind him.

Daisuke turned slowly then grinned, "I was wondering when you'd get here, Siren."

Siren grinned and brushed her long pink hair out of her face. She was clothed in an long light blue yukata.

"Why do you like to make things difficult? Do you enjoy it? You do realize that this entry does not come without a price," Siren muttered.

Daisuke shrugged, "Your point? Of course nothing's ever free with you flippin ghosts. Always gotta have a fair price or whatever."

Siren sighed as she began heading down the corridor. She motioned for Daisuke to follow, "Do you realize where you are?"

"A highly distorted version of the castle is my guess," replied Daisuke.

"There is nothing distorted about this place. This is Diluculo, and this is NorthStar Castle. Just not the one you know, we are in the past," stated Siren.

"That explains you're somewhat conservative clothing," grinned Daisuke.

Siren glared, "Are you trying to imply something young priest?"

Daisuke waved his arms in front of his face, "Who me? Now why would I ever do such a thing?"

Siren rolled her eyes, "Things are not going to get easier. What you face here is nothing compared to what lies down your paths. This world will fall into dark times, and you my dear will not be able to stop it."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "You're a little negative today aren't you?"

"However, I suppose in a round about way you will. It all depends on how you look at it." Siren stopped in front of wooden door and smiled solemnly, "Beyond here, you will find who you seek. Your debt is great for this venture, and it will be paid before you leave this place. Farewell, my young priest."

With that Siren vanished in a circle of sparkling dust. Daisuke coughed somewhat, "Always the dramatic one..."

He slowly opened the wooden door and peered into the small room. It was a rather simple room, a chest sat in one corner, the rest of it bare. Except for the individual staring out the window down to the courtyard. Daisuke smiled, "Ken!"

Ken didn't respond, he continued to stare down the window. Daisuke frowned and went to look out the window for himself. In the courtyard there was a variety of people. It appeared as if perhaps two families were playing a game? Daisuke squinted his eyes to peer at the individuals once more. He then felt a brush of fabric and a pale hand clasped onto his sleeve.

Ken didn't look Daisuke in the eye, nor did he make acknowledgement that he even recognized Daisuke. He simply tugged on his sleeve and began leading him through the winding corridors. Daisuke sighed somewhat and allowed himself to be led along. He didn't know what was going on, and it was taking him a lot of energy to resist trying to break Ken out of whatever trance he was in. However he probably wouldn't be able to find out what was going on if he did all that.

They eventually ended up in the courtyard with the two families. Daisuke blinked as he literally stared at the three year old that was running towards them. He turned his head a couple times between Ken and the boy, "The hell?"

"Ken! Hurry up, we are to leave!" yelled a slightly older boy with similar features.

"Comings!" cried the small bluenette as he ran to catch up to the older boy and his family. A woman with soft brown hair that reached down her shoulders smiled warmly and gracefully as Ken jumped into her arms. She then handed him to the man with dark ebony hair beside her and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and took a hold of the other boy's hand and began to head down the corridor.

Daisuke blinked dumbly as she headed straight for them. She couldn't see them right? No one else had been able to, hell he had walked through a maid during their descent. The woman stopped before them and smiled once more_, "Hello. I must say I've been expecting this."_

Daisuke went to reply when Ken suddenly slumped forward. Daisuke nearly fell on his own face as he dashed to catch him. Daisuke glared at the woman as he lifted Ken into his arms, "What was that?"

_"It would be too painful for him to see this all again,"_ she whispered,_ "Please come sit with me."_

The trio made their way to a small bench. Daisuke shifted Ken in his arms, "You are his mom right?"

The woman nodded, _"That I am. You are?"_

"Daisuke."

She smiled,_ "Great power flows through your veins. I have been having dreams of you recently, however I did not know your place or name."_

"Dreams?"

_"Yes, of you and my sons," _she replied, sadly.

"Sons? You mean? That boy earlier, he's still alive?"

Ken's mother sighed sadly, _"Yes. Osamu is still alive. Both me and my husband will pass away in a few days. In a desperate attempt to save their lives I sent them to the reservoir mountains where they would be safe from Oikawa and his men. That is where you found Ken correct?"_

Daisuke nodded, "If Ken's been there all of his life, how come I couldn't sense him before? And what happened to Osamu?"

_"Because of the wards I placed up. As should be obvious, I possess a great amount of magical power. I did not want anyone getting a hold of him. For chance they may twist his heart. As for Osamu, you will meet him one day," she replied. "I wish I could of protected them, this country, from what happened here. However even my powers were no match for the massacre that will occur."_

"Who are you guys really?"

The woman smiled,_ "Our time here is done. And you are sounding much too mature for your age. However I suppose overall that is what is to happen here."_

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" cried Daisuke as the world around him began to fade.

She smiled and whispered once more, _"I forgive you."_

_

* * *

_

Daisuke frowned as the world reformatted around them and shifted to that of a forest setting. Ken was still unconscious in his arms, and he was beginning to get utterly confused. This world and settings were nothing like his own trials. If anything he had learned more than Ken from all of this.

The two suns to the east were once more in the sky and beginning to set as darkness fell on their surroundings.

"So we're in Diluculo again. Might as well set up camp," murmured Daisuke as he began to gather twigs and branches. He laid them all done in a pile and threw a small fire glyph into them. He slipped his long overcoat off and lay it across Ken's body before settling down next to him. He cracked his neck side to side and rubbed at it with an annoyed expression before laying down. It wasn't long til sleep choose to claim him.

Ken stirred first, his senses alerting him to another's presence. He shifted slowly and cautiously and nearly jumped out of his skin when his hand brushed Daisuke's hand.

"Daisuke!" he half whispered, "What?"

Daisuke shifted and cracked his eyes open, "Mmm?"

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?"

Daisuke groaned, "Not sooo loud. My head hurts... Anyways... I'm here cause Siren let me in and cause those guys are idiots."

Ken blinked, "Siren?"

Daisuke waved his hand as he sat up into a sitting position, "Meh... don't worry 'bout that part. You'll meet her eventually."

Ken sighed, "Somehow, I really don't think that answers any of my questions. Where are we?"

"Still in your trials, however most of the surroundings have chosen to be Diluculo," replied Daisuke as he drew his knees up and burrowed his face into his arms.

Ken glanced at their surroundings and then back at Daisuke, "Are you alright?"

Daisuke went to reply then stopped. His head shot up and he stared into the forest, "We have company."

A snicker could be heard as a large cat like creature stepped out of the forest. It was a disformed shape, with oddly skiny legs and a larger muscular body. It's eyes were a devlish gold and it's fur was a deep ebony with greyish stripes. The expression it wore on it's face was enough to freeze anyone in their tracks.

"Mmmm... it has been so long my dear Daisuke. I did not expect that I would see you again," the cat murmured.

Daisuke snorted, "Nice to see you too, Tetheus."

Tetheus's lips curled into a fearsome, slightly crazy smile, "It would seem you have brought a friend as well. Shall we play a game to pass the time?"

"I'm not really a game person, but cards is kinda fun. Anyone know go fish?" Daisuke grinned.

Tetheus chuckled, "I did always like that game. Guessing is such fun."

Daisuke frowned and went to reply when Ken's sudden yelp caused him to spin around. Ken was being suspended in mid air by what easily resembled a fishing hook and line. The line was not attached to anything it merely continued up into the stormy sky.

"What the hell are you playing at?" growled Daisuke.

"Well, you did say we were going fishing. I do believe I've caught one, how lucky. Now, now, what shall I do with my catch. I suppose I could toss him back since he is a bit of a scrawny thing. Mmm... that would be wasting good food though. I'm sure with all that power flowing through his veins that he would provide some nourishment. Oh! I know, how about I skin him and then serve him up stir fry style! I do love a good stir fry..." murmured Tetheus.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed, "Probably about as much as I love a good shishkabob."

With that, Daisuke dove at the deformed cat. Tetheus grinned once more and easily dodged the attack. His long spiky tail however managed to whip around and catch Daisuke square in the face. Ken watched in horror as Daisuke fell to the ground, clutching at his face, and blood began to seep through his fingers onto the dried earth.

"Well that certainly was way too easy. So little fish do you play a better hand?" Tetheus asked as he began to clean the blood off his tail.

Ken paid little mind to the dark cat's words and stared at Daisuke. It was not his first time to see blood. He had seen it many times before, sometime's his own, sometime's others. However he had never cared for those people. Never had conversations that had absolutely no point with them. Never noticed how their eyes lit up whenever he came into the room... never had the warm feeling in his soul that made him want to those eyes light up for him or have pointless conversations with him. Never.

The wind began to blow through the darkened leaves. The two suns had disappeared on the eastern horizon. The moon was now full circle in the sky, night had fallen. Tetheus glanced up in amazement just before a blast of wind slammed him into a far tree. Ken no longer hung in the sky on a suspended hook, he now floated there his power glowing around him like fireflies. Swirling orbs of blue and grey energy. His eyes had transformed to a deep amethyst hue and his a midnight blue.

Tetheus grinned slightly as he rose into a standing position, "So the fish knows how to swim."

Ken did not reply as he raised his hand towards the sky. The cat grinned, "Do not think the same trick will get me twice, little fish."

However Tetheus made one fatal error in his estimation. He assumed the attack was coming from the sky or the sorceror in front of him. The attack instead came from the very ground beneath him. Spouts of water began to shoot up from the earth in a circular formation around the devil cat. Tetheus hissed and went to jump into the air to escape the water. At the same time the water's direction shifted and pointed into a triangle straight at the cat. The devil cat shrieked as he was slammed soaking wet into the unforgiving earth. He didn't even get a chance to say anything as another force of wind blasted at him, filled with snow and ice.

Ken blinked and then hopped down to the ground. He immediately ran to Daisuke's side and raised the brunette to a sitting position.

"That really doesn't look good, " murmured Ken as he turned Daisuke's head side to side.

Daisuke swatted Ken's hand away and snorted, "This? I've had worse than this."

"Can you even see?" Ken asked, somewhat unsure of what to do.

"Can you?" Daisuke countered, obviously annoyed.

Ken huffed, "Of course I can. You think I'm telling you it looks bad for the hell of it? Will you at least let me try to help?"

Daisuke sighed, "You can't do anything. However who am I to stop you? It's just my eyes after all."

Ken rolled his eyes and raised his hands to Daisuke's face once more. He placed them before Daisuke's eyes, which were caked with dried blood and the beginnings of bruises could be seen underneath the smudges. He closed his eyes and his hands glowed with the familar amethyst light. The blood and cuts began to fade, the bruises however failed to be budged.

Ken frowned and sighed. Daisuke shrugged, "Told you as much. This is probably my penance or what not."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Penance? For what?"

"Nothing important, just some minor stuff," Daisuke replied casually, as he burrowed further into stone wall behind him.

Ken sighed, "Why do you never say what you mean?"

Daisuke stilled for a moment then snorted, "Why do you say nothing at all?"

Ken snorted as well, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You ask everyone else what's this or that, never me. I do know somethings ya know."

Ken blinked then laughed somewhat, "That sounded very much like pouting."

Daisuke huffed, "Did not."

Ken smiled, "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I suppose we gotta find your weapon or what not."

"Weapon?"

Daisuke opened his eyes for the first time since the attack and held his hand out in front of him. A small golden glyph appeared then shimmered and transformed into a long staff, "Weapon. This is mine... I think the fancy title is the Staff of Craverynn or what not."

Ken blinked at the long staff in front of him, "Why exactly do I need that?"

Daisuke shrugged, "It's like your gift or symbol of your guardianship. It's kinda useful. My powers became a lot stronger when I found mine."

Ken nodded, "What were your trials like?"

"Their different for everyone. Mine was the whole cliche facing your fear or what not... Yours is probably different," Daisuke replied.

Ken nodded then watched as Daisuke slowly rose into a standing position then motioned for Ken to the same. Ken stood and went to walk when Daisuke suddenly stumbled into him and sent them both sprawling onto the ground.

"Ow..." whined Daisuke as he rubbed his knee and scrambled off of Ken, nearly running into another rock in the process.

Ken lifted himself into a sitting position, "You can't see."

Daisuke snorted, "Just cause I tripped doesn't mean I can't see."

"You almost ran into a rock head first just now as well. You can't see."

"I can too see... it's just a little blurry that's all. You take a few spikes to the head and see how well you can see," muttered Daisuke quietly.

Ken smiled then stood and walked over to Daisuke's slumped form. He pulled the pouting boy into a standing position, "Here. Just hold onto my hand. I promise not to walk you into a tree."

Daisuke's face turned an interesting shade of crimson, but he merely nodded. A faint blush appeared on Ken's cheeks as well and he was partially grateful Daisuke couldn't see it.

* * *

Next Chapter - Dancing in the Moonlight 


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing in the Moonlight

Upon the Dawn

Chatay

PG-13

Chapters - 6 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own the plot.

AN: I do live believe it or not. It's only been what, 3 years since I've updated this story. The odd this is it's on my mind pretty much all the time. It just lives there in different little parts, so I decided I should get it out of there. This chapter ended up being different that I had initially planned. Overall I'm happy with it.

Dancing in the Moonlight

* * *

Daisuke sighed as they both plopped down on the ground. It felt like they had been wandering around for days. They hadn't encountered any other enemies, but they hadn't exactly figured out what they were supposed to be doing either.

"How long did your trials take?" Ken asked.

Daisuke frowned, "It felt like months to me, but was actually about two days."

Ken sighed, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Daisuke shrugged, "Just have to wait. It'll happen when it's supposed to."

* * *

Koushirou sighed as he looked over his notes from Chozien. They needed to figure out who their enemy was, or at least where they were located. However all the attack points appeared to be random.

"I just can't figure out the origin of the attacks, what's the purpose behind it all?"

He turned in his chair to look at his comrades. Jyou sat in the corner by the window, his mind deep in thought. Taichi and Yamato were sitting over on the couch. Sora was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

Jyou frowned, "Maybe the purpose is to throw us off the trail. Obviously there has to be some logic to it all."

"Perhaps the most simple explanation is necessary. Maybe they're being random to confuse us, " state Yamato.

"Maybe our problem is, we always wait for the attack. What if we did some research of our own?" asked Sora.

Taichi nodded as he thought this over, "It is probably best to see what's happening in the countryside. Yama, ready for an early honeymoon?"

* * *

Osamu grinned as he took in his surroundings. This was a new accomplishment for him, he had never quite been able to penetrate the castle's wards. However at the same time he wasn't really inside the castle at all.

"How are we going to find them?"

Osamu looked over at the ebony haired boy. He was a few years younger than himself, but had proven quite useful over the years.

"That, my dear Kouichi, will be the easy part."

………………………

Ken rolled his eyes as he watched Daisuke attempt to make his way around the small clearing they had come to. They were supposed to be resting, but Daisuke apparently had other plans.

"What are you doing?" asked Ken.

"Dude, if you think I'm gonna let you hand lead me the rest of my life, you are sorely mistaken. I'm trying to figure out what different blurs of stuff stand for. So far, all I've got is tree and ground, " replied Daisuke.

Ken sighed, "I'm sure Sora or Mimi can come up with something better than me leading you by hand all the time."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Trust me, if you couldn't heal it, than neither can Sora or Mimi."

Ken blinked, "Why's that?"

"Because it's magical wound, not a physical one. Sora's one of the strongest healer's in Diluculo, but she's not capable of fixing this," sighed Daisuke.

Ken thought this over, "So because Tetheus was a magical creature, his attack carried some of that magic?"

Daisuke smiled, "Exactly. See I do know some things."

Ken frowned, "I never said you didn't."

Daisuke shrugged, but didn't say anymore. He turned his attention to a bush on his right. Ken took the time to take in their surroundings while Daisuke took to falling into said bush. The forest looked pretty much the same. Every so often they'd come across a clearing, but otherwise not a whole lot going on there.

Daisuke stumbled his way over to Ken and plopped down on the ground.

"So you can heal, make wind, water, ice, dude what is there you can't do?" teased Daisuke.

Ken shrugged, "Probably everything you can do. I have no control of any type of fire elements, have a mild dislike for the sun, and handle winter much better than summer."

Daisuke grinned, "How can you not love summer? It's the best time of the year!"

Ken went to reply when a mild grumbling interrupted them. Daisuke burst out laughing, and Ken proceeded to turn a bright red.

"Hungry much?" teased Daisuke. "Mmmm… food does sound good. Unfortunately I don't think we're gonna find much out here. You know how to hunt?"

Ken shook his head, "I've never had to."

Daisuke turned his head to the side, "How'd you survive without food?"

"I ate food, I just never had to hunt. Bui did most of the hunting, " replied Ken.

"Your wynn doesn't transform right? Man, I'd pay to see how that's done, " mused Daisuke. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find us some food then huh?"

"Daisuke, you can't see," stated Ken, plainly.

"Duh! Who needs to see to hunt, totally unnecessary, " muttered Daisuke.

Daisuke slowly made his way into a standing position. He held out his hand and Ken watched in amazement as a glowing orb appeared and then morphed into a long staff.

Daisuke held the staff out in front of him and closed his eyes. Concentrating, his mind shot out across the landscape. He could feel every life source. He saw visions of birds in the trees, a young lynx stalking it's prey, even the insects were visible to him.

Ken went to ask Daisuke what in the world he was doing, when he suddenly slammed his staff to the ground and opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked, frowning at the look on Daisuke's face.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to his left, "We have company."

Ken whirled around as clapping came from behind him. Two figures were making their way out of the brush. One was fairly tell, his hair was similar to Ken's, although a bit spikier. The other looked to bed at least five years younger, his hair was pure black, his eyes resembled the sky. Ken frowned, he hadn't even sensed them, and he highly doubted Daisuke would of either if he hadn't been looking.

"It's forbidden to enter someone's trials without permission, " stated Daisuke.

Ken turned to look back at Daisuke, he looked absolutely livid. Even though he couldn't see clearly, his eyes were sternly directed towards their visitors. Every muscle in his body was rigid.

"You're one to talk, young knight. However unlike you, I will not pay a price for it. You see, you asked permission to enter, while I simply forced my way in, " grinned the taller of the duo.

Ken glanced over at Daisuke, realization dawned upon him, 'His eyes…. That's what he meant by penance. Because he came to help me, he lost his sight.'

"What do you want here?" snarled Daisuke.

"What do I want? I suppose I want several things. Two of which, I will accomplish here today. You see, I simply cannot allow these trials to be completed. While I do love a challenge, the goal is much more important than personal wishes at the moment," replied the older boy.

The older boy then turned his head towards Ken and smiled, "My, my, how you've grown little brother. I always wondered who you'd turn out to be, with the way mother coddled you and all. Can't say I'm surprised by the turn of events. I suppose, you probably don't remember that though. You were so young."

Ken stared at the older boy in complete and utter disbelief. His brother? He couldn't even remember having a brother, he remembered nothing about his family and here before him was his brother who remembered everything?

Daisuke snorted, he was obviously not startled by the statement.

The older boy laughed, "I'm glad I amuse you, young knight. However I've been rude. I suppose we should get the formalities out of the way. I'm Osamu, and my companion here is Kouchi."

Daisuke turned the names over in his head. He wasn't surprised the boy before him was Osamu. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he could feel his magic. It was so similar to Ken's. However while Ken's felt like a stream in springtime, Osamu's glittered like cold ice. His intentions were obviously harmful. He wasn't sure he could fight like this. Yes, he could sense them, but fighting with no sight against someone so powerful. These were bad odds altogether.

Ken didn't know what to think. His magic was screaming at him to move, to do something, because of the obvious harm here. But how could his own brother intend to harm him? And why?

Osamu smiled, and then took off in a blur. Ken's eyes widened as he realize he lost track of movement. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed to the ground and heard the resounding boom of magic in front of him. He looked up to see Daisuke standing firmly in front of him, his staff held fiercely in front of him.

Osamu stood a few feet in front of Daisuke and was grinning like a madman, "Impressive. I didn't give you enough credit it would seem. To be able to follow my movements without your sight? Too bad it won't be enough."

Daisuke laughed, "I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back."

Osamu raised an eyebrow, "Behind your back, you say?"

With that, he was off again. Daisuke huffed as he deflected the various attacks. Osamu would attack at one angle, and then reappear at another. He could use Ken's help, but he knew better than to expect that. He needed to distract Osamu, to buy time. He needed Ken to get a grip on what was happening.

He cursed as he barely missed another attack, he stumbled slightly. Osamu came to a stop just shortly in front of him.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing so well, young knight. It must take a great deal of magical energy to follow me without use of your eyes. I wonder how long you can keep that one up, " Osamu grinned.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "As long as you can keep running along like a chicken with it's head cut off."

Ken watched the scene with a detached sense. He shook his head slowly as if to clear it. He still wasn't sure what to think of what he'd been told, but he could make sense of what he saw before him. It was clear that Daisuke couldn't keep this up, and it was obvious that Osamu was merely toying with him. He stole a glance around the clearing for the other boy, Kouichi.

"Looking for me? It's nice of you to join us, " stated Kouichi calmly.

Ken glared, Kouichi was directly behind him, 'I'm such an idiot. I was so focused on what Osamu and Daisuke were doing, that I entirely forgot about the other one.'

Kouichi might not be as magically inclined as Osamu, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to strike before Ken was able to defend with him being so closely behind. Ken swore at his stupidity.

"Oh, how I do get bored with games so quickly. I think it's about time we were done here. Kouichi, " stated Osamu.

Kouichi nodded then proceeded to draw his hand above his head, a dark sword appeared within his grip. He swooped it down towards Ken with a quick precision. Ken rolled to the ground and easily dodged the strike. Kouichi however did not wait for Ken to regain his stance, he merely kept attacking.

Daisuke swore as Ken barely managed to one of the attacks. He ducked quickly as Osamu threw a small glyph at his head.

Osamu yawned, "I wouldn't forget about me if I were you."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, "You are the least of my concerns."

Osamu grinned, "You are quite over-confident you know that? Do you think I don't know what allows you to sense me?"

Daisuke didn't even have time to reply as he suddenly felt himself blasted backwards by a surge of energy. He cried out as Osamu's foot slammed down on his right hand, forcing him to let go of his staff.

"Daisuke!" Ken cried out. He could feel the building energy in the air. Osamu's powers were so similar to his own, he knew what was coming.

Kouchi narrowed his eyes as he felt both powers begin to rise. He ran full force at Ken. Ken dodged easily to the right, he wasn't about to be taken by surprise again.

"Your opponent is me, leave the other two to their battle, " stated Kouich. With that, Kouichi began another barrage of attacks. He went as fast as his feet could go. Ken was deflecting them, but his purpose was being fulfilled.

Daisuke cursed mentally, without his staff, he couldn't sense what was going on. He could hear things, but at the moment all he heard was the whisper of breath in his ear.

"You see, my dear knight, I have two goals here today. You'll thank me for this one day, " whispered Osamu.

Then all was silent, then it came like a tornado in the night. The pain, the searing pain ripped through him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, he didn't know if it was an attack. His body was on fire and no amount of water would kill the flames.

Ken whirled in his spot at the sound of Daisuke's screams. Kouichi tried to attack, but found himself blasted backwards. Ken didn't even turn to look at him, he merely stared at Osamu and Daisuke. He couldn't see specifically, but the sound coming from Daisuke's mouth was enough.

Then next, all Ken could hear was the roar of water in his ears. Osamu grinned as he felt the incredible surge in power.

"Finally, my dear brother has decided to fight. Is that all it takes? Your pain? What a simple trigger."

Kouichi frowned as Osamu merely laughed at the sudden increase as power. There's a difference between power used for yourself and the power used for another.

Ken closed his eyes and it felt like the waves in his ears were washing over his body. The magic swirled up around his body. He opened his eyes and stared directly ahead.

"You will regret the day you entered this place, brother," stated Ken.

Osamu shrugged as he pulled his arm away from Daisuke. Blood trickled down his finger tips, and he shook his hand in an attempt to get it off. Daisuke's cries had grown silent.

* * *

Jun's head shot up and she proceeded to stare at the doors. She was waiting with the others for Daisuke and Ken to return.

"Jun, are you okay?" asked Sora.

Jun didn't answer and merely stared ahead at the doors. She couldn't feel him anymore. Why couldn't she feel him? She'd always been able to feel him even when they were separated by miles.

"Daisuke…"

* * *

Osamu frowned as he found himself suddenly flat on his back. He glanced around the clearing and realized he couldn't see Ken.

"Master!" cried Kouichi.

Osamu watched as his servant was flung across the clearing into a tree. He still never managed to actually see Ken's movements. Suddenly, Ken was there before him. Fury burning in his eyes, his hand traced up Osamu's face as cold as ice.

Osamu grinned, "So you are worth something."

Ken didn't saying anything merely raised his hand into the air. A glyph formed in his hand, unlike any others he had created. On the outside it looked like ice, but inside it glowed with a fierce blue fire.

Osamu smiled, and raised his hand in a similar fashion, "So a duel it would seem."

The brothers brought their hands down at the same moment. The clearing was filled with a brilliant blue light. Ken closed his eyes as he felt the powers fight and claw against one another. He thought of Daisuke, his mind tugged him towards where he lay. He could just barely hear a heartbeat. He couldn't let that heartbeat go out, he had to beat his brother. He just had to.

Osamu winced as he felt Ken's power surge against his own. He didn't expect this much power. What did he miss, he must of missed something. No one this inexperienced could manage such a display. His mind darted through the scenario, he grinned as he let the power consume him.

* * *

Ken blinked as he slowly came to. He slowly glanced around, his mind still filled with thoughts of Osamu. He was alone. He brought his hand up slowly in front of him and turned it slightly. A small black marking now ran down the length of his wrist. He stared at it in amazement, then a memory came flooding back to him, _'Daisuke!'_

He scrambled to his feet, he slowly made his way over to Daisuke's fallen form. His hands brushed Daisuke's face slowly, and he sighed in relief at the small surge of power that greeted him. 'He's still alive.'

He ran his hands the length of his body till he came to Daisuke's right side. He peeled back the layers of clothing. He looked at the wound and then turned his head away. Osamu had literally put his hand up inside Daisuke's rib cage and fired a glyph.

"It's a miracle he's alive at all. If it had been anyone else… " he shuddered.

He knew what he had to do. There was no way Daisuke would make it back, not to mention he didn't know how to get out in the first place. He placed his hands crisscrossed over of the wound. He concentrated as he felt his magic flow from him to Daisuke. It cascaded over the inner workings of the wound filling each spot with a healing strength.

Sweat began to pour down his forehead, and his fingers began to shake. He had to keep going, if he stopped now, it wouldn't do any good. Daisuke would be dead by morning. Ken closed his eyes as he urged the wound to heal with everything he had.

_'Finally, '_ he thought relieved. He closed his eyes as he felt the snap of power within his body. He fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kouichi blinked slowly as he tried to remember what happened. Last thing he remembered was being flung across the clearing. He groaned as he went to sit up.

"I'd lay back down if I were you," stated a female voice.

Kouichi attempted a shrug as he looked across the room to the lavender hair woman.

"I've had worse than this, Miyako."

Miyako shrugged, "Suit yourself. I have to go report to Osamu anyways. There's some food on the stand next to you if you're interested."

With that, Miyako made her way out the door. She walked down the long hallway with her hands in her pocket.

'I'm seriously getting tired of this job.'

Miyako knocked shortly before entering the rather large chamber. Osamu sat casually on the bed. His shirt was off, and he was currently bandaging a cut on his forearm.

"Kouichi's awake, " stated Miyako as she made her way over to the bed.

Osamu grinned as she took over bandaging his arm, "Good. Overall I would say it was a fairly successful mission."

Miyako raised an eyebrow, "How do you come up with that? You two are lucky you're alive."

Osamu shrugged as he reached and took Miyako's hand, "Because, my darling, I accomplished everything I intended to."

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he slowly started coming to. His body felt like someone had run it over, stomped on it, then decided to run it over again. He blinked slowly as he tried to remember everything that happened. He shuddered at the thought of it all.

He suddenly noticed the weight on top of him and shot up into a sitting position.

"Ken? Hey, anybody home?" asked Daisuke.

He struggled to get Ken flat on the ground and then frowned when he couldn't feel any physical wounds. He poked at Ken's cheek a bit, and then sighed when he got no response.

"What the heck happened?" he mused.

He remembered Osamu attacking him, but nothing after that. He quickly ran his hands over his body trying to find something. He soon realized that his overcoat and undershirt had been removed. He ran his fingers over right side, feeling the small bumps and scars that were there.

"Eww… that's an ugly ass scar. Definitely didn't have that before, " he muttered.

He swore as his mind put together what had happened. It was obvious that whatever Osamu had done had nearly killed him. How Ken got rid of Osamu he didn't know, but he must of pushed himself to heal Daisuke's wounds. The amount of magic it probably would take to do that alone, much less get rid of Osamu? He shuddered as he thought about it, his body may never recover from that.

"We need to get out of here… Hey Siren! I know you're out there! I can't get us out of here like this!" yelled Daisuke.

Daisuke waited, but nobody answered him. He sighed, and then cursed as Osamu's words came back to him.

"He forced his way in. There's no way that Siren didn't try to kick his ass out, damnit… "

Daisuke closed his eyes at the loss of his friend. He wasn't sure what would happen to this place now. All he knew was, it would be next to impossible to get out of the trials without help.


	7. Chapter 7 Disturbia

Upon the Dawn

Chatay

PG-13

Chapters - 7 of ?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own the plot.

AN: So this chapter was a bit tricky. I had a hard time figuring out exactly how I wanted

Everything to play out. I actually ended up saving a bit for the next chapter, because I changed my mind on how I want it to play out. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7 - Disturbia

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he lifted Ken up onto his back. His side ached fiercely from the effort, not to mention he wasn't really sure where to go from here. He contemplated using his staff to find his way, but he wasn't sure how long he could hold up like that.

"Marco polo anyone?" he muttered, as he slowly made his way.

He sighed as he narrowly avoided a tree. His mind drifted back to the previous fight. He couldn't keep on fighting like that. If Ken hadn't been there, he probably would of ended up dead. He had to figure out a way to use his eyes.

He frowned as he felt the world shift around him, "It shouldn't shift anymore… there's no trials to be had."

He slowly shifted Ken on his back, and then using one hand to hold him, he managed to hold the other hand out in front of him. The gold glyph appeared and then quickly morphed into his staff. Daisuke closed his eyes and took a hold of the staff. The world began to flash before him.

He couldn't believe the visions before him, much of the land had morphed to that a desolate forest. There was no vegetation to be seen, in fact everything looked as it had been set on fire. The sky had turned a stormy grey and wind blew fiercely against him.

"The world looks like it's destroying itself. Without Siren here, the magic must be unstable…. Definitely not good, " he muttered.

He grunted as he shifted Ken and began making his way again. This time he used his staff as a walking stick so he could watch the world around him.

...

Night was quickly approaching as Daisuke slowly lowered Ken to the ground, and then plopped down next to him. He picked up his staff and laid it in his lap. His body and his mind ached fiercely. He had spent most of the day using his staff to guide them through the changing landscape. He highly doubted he could keep days up like that for very long. He was beginning to form a plan on how to get out, but it could very well put him in the same position as Ken.

"I don't know if I have enough power left for this, but if I don't we'll be in here forever."

He drew his knees up to his chest and then threw a glyph a few feet away from him. He watched as it turned into a roaring fire pit then turned to look at Ken. He grimaced as he realized that he wasn't so sure that coming into the trials was a good idea. Granted, he had no idea that Osamu was going to show up, but still if he hadn't been here. Well, Ken wouldn't of pushed his magic beyond it's limits to heal him.

He sighed, "I've never encountered this before. I thought people typically died if they used all their power."

He stared at the fire for some time. Night had completely fallen by now, and the wind whipping through the desolate trees made for a spooky atmosphere.

Daisuke looked up abruptly as he heard some twigs snap in the night. He could clearly hear footsteps coming towards them, he reached out and grabbed his staff, "Who's there?"

Laughter answered him, "Well, well, look what we have here. Our little brat is all grown up."

Daisuke stared in disbelief as a group of three men exited the cover of the trees. Their clothes were tattered, their skin covered in dirt and grime.

"It can't be….. You're dead." he whispered.

The men laughed, "Death, is merely a figment of the imagination."

Daisuke simply stared as he took in the visible wounds on the men. He could see where Taichi had sliced one man across the middle with his sword.

"I see you've made quite a name for yourself nowadays, brat."

Daisuke didn't reply as he watched the men take a few steps closer. The one in the middle laughed again as he stroked his beard. His face looked normal enough, but if you happened to drop your gaze to his left arm, well it looked like his skin had been melted off. That had been courtesy of Taichi as well.

"What? No 'Nice to see you, again' for your old friends here. I'm hurt. Or did you forget about old Thomasa here."

Daisuke snorted, "Friends? You sure do have an odd definition of that word. I hardly consider people who beat the shit out of me every day for most of my childhood, friends."

Thomasa shrugged, "People do what they have to do, boy. You of all people should understand that."

Daisuke glared, but said no more. The men made their way over the fire and sat down by the light. Daisuke took in the other two men. The one with the slash across the middle was named Lionus, he had been particularly cruel. Fire was his favorite weapon. The other man, Kinikin had been slightly kinder. He at least tended to Daisuke's wounds afterwards.

"Why are you here?" Daisuke asked.

"Because we live here. You're encroaching on the land of the afterlife dear boy. We heard whispers of your presence in the trees and decided to pay a visit, " replied Kinikin.

Daisuke's eyes widened, he had no idea that the lands of the trials extended so far.

"Bah, don't look so surprised boy. You always did walk with the dead, " muttered Thomasa.

"Only because you guys were intent on putting me in my grave, " argued Daisuke.

Thomasa rolled his eyes, "Boy, I ain't talking about you being half dead. I'm talking about you talkin' to and seeing ghosts all the time."

Daisuke's thoughts drifted back to his childhood. These men had come and killed his parents, and nearly himself all in the search of power. They had then spent the next five

years beating him, in an attempt to get his powers to activate until Taichi had discovered them. Then everything changed.

"I haven't seen the dead in a long time," stated Daisuke.

The three men burst out laughing. Their laughter rose high up into the trees echoing throughout the forest making an ominous sound.

"What's so funny, old men?"

"My boy, are you really that naïve? We've been dead for a good six years now, boy. Do you think average people have old ghosts come talkin' to them? You my boy, are on a dark path."

Daisuke went to ask what he meant, when the wind whipped through fiercely blowing out the fire. He quickly threw another glyph out. The light filled the clearing quickly. He looked around, but saw no sign of the three ghosts.

He sighed as he put his head in his hands. The land of the dead… what did that mean for them? He reached one hand over towards Ken, and smiled when he felt the pull of their magic. They obviously weren't dead. There was really no choice left, they had to get out of here, and soon.

He lowered himself to the ground, in the morning he would do what was necessary. Thomasa's comment drifted back to him, _'You're on a dark path, boy.'_ He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he doubted it could be good. He stiffened up as pain ripped through his body. He slowly rested his hand on his side, the scar was burning red hot.

…………………………

"_Daisuke! Hurry up already would you!"_

Daisuke shot straight up. He reached for his staff and looked around the clearing. The fire had dimmed and the early light of morning could be seen in the distance.

"_Daisuke! Come on, or we're gonna be late!"_

Daisuke swirled around trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from. He was about to answer, when someone else did it for him.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock as he saw a younger version of himself run across the clearing. The vision running in front of him couldn't of been more than eleven. A young girl ran into the clearing as well. Her dusty brown hair landed just above her shoulders. She was wearing a long white gown.

"Hikari…?" he whispered.

"_What's with you today, Daisuke?" asked Hikari._

"_Why exactly do I have to go to this stupid thing anyways?" muttered Daisuke._

"_Because it's important to the people of Diluculo. We need to show unity in this time of need, " replied Hikari._

_Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Forcing someone to go, is not unity."_

"_Stop being so selfish Daisuke, not everything is about you." sneered Hikari._

_Daisuke's eyes widened for a second, "Whatever, let's go."_

Daisuke frowned at the scene that played in front of him. Part of him said something wasn't right about it, then another part of him agreed that Hikari felt that way anyways. She was always making comments about how Daisuke needed to think of others.

He shook his head as the children disappeared out of the clearing, this place was getting to him. It was time to go.

He slammed his staff into the ground in front of him. He then slowly situated Ken on his back again. He closed his eyes, as he reached out with one hand to grab the staff. He threw his head back as his power rose up from the earth and shot into the sky. The whole clearing erupted in flames as the power burned it's way through. His body shook at the sheer exertion of it all, he grinned when he felt the world begin to give way.

* * *

Mimi frowned as she made her way down the stairs towards the trial doors. It felt

Unusually warm in there. "Anyone down here?" she called out.

"Yeah, it's me, Jun and Takeru," replied Sora.

"Why's it so hot down here? It's not good for the complexion." whined Mimi.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "It just recently got like this."

Mimi went to sit down next to the others when the walls began to shake, "What is that?"

The others didn't have to answer because the doors blew open like an inferno. Fire filled the small chamber, but quickly dissipated.

Mimi looked around at the others to make sure they were okay. They looked a little shocked, but okay. She went to say something when Sora gasped.

The doors had been nearly obliterated in the blast. Debris and dust floated around near the bottom of the huge doors.

"What in the heavens?" murmured Mimi.

Takeru stood up and slowly and made his way toward the demolished doors. He stopped as he spotted two figures near the center of the rubble. "Daisuke?" he whispered.

The others immediately stood up and ran over. Jun went to run down to her brother when Takeru held his hand out, "Wait. Look, something's not right."

Daisuke was kneeling down next to Ken, but he made no motion of noticing anyone. His eyes seemed glazed over, and his body pulsed a faint red.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sora.

"He used a large amount of magic to open those doors. His body has probably been pushed past it's limits, if he wasn't so matured with his magic, well it could of killed him," replied Takeru.

Jun pushed Takeru's arm out of the way and made her way towards her brother.

"Jun! Get back here, there's no way to tell what state his mind is in right now, you're gonna get yourself killed!" yelled Takeru.

Jun ignored Takeru's comments and slowly approached her brother. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around him. Daisuke thrashed about for a moment, but calmed as Jun whispered soothingly in his ear. Daisuke's body stilled as he blinked slowly and looked up into his sister's eyes.

"I screwed up everything, " he whispered.

Jun's eyes widened, slightly confused, "What?"

"Everything, I'm gonna screw up everything," he replied and then slowly closed his eyes as sleep finally claimed him.

Jun stared at her brother in shock as the others slowly began to make their way through the rubble to them.

* * *

Hikari frowned as she looked at the demolished doors, "Why did he blast his way out? It doesn't make any sense."

Takeru shrugged, "There must have been a need for it. We'll have to find out when he wakes up."

Hikari nodded as she continued to inspect the doors.

"How is Ken?" asked Takeru, as he proceeded to sit on one of the displaced stones.

Hikari sighed, "It's hard to say. Both Sora and Mimi have examined him, and it seems that there is no physical injuries. Whatever seems to have happened, it had to be mental. They're not sure if he'll wake up or not."

Takeru grimaced, "That's not gonna go over well with Daisuke."

Hikari looked sadly into Takeru's eyes, "I fear that he will never forgive me for this."

Takeru nodded, "Only time will tell. Was Daisuke injured?"

Hikari frowned, "It would seem so. There's an odd shaped scar on his right side. We're not sure what happened there since it seems to be healed. The only thing I can think of is that Ken healed it. There seems to be another problem though… his eyes don't seem right. We're unsure of the damage at the moment, but Sora fears that his sight has been lost."

Takeru's eyes widened, "He's blind? They can't fix it?"

Hikari shook her head, "Sora doesn't think so. She says it feels like a magical injury, if so then they can't heal it."

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he found himself back in his room. He could hear a few voices in the background. They were muffled, just outside of the door.

"What do you mean it's not fixable?" asked Hikari.

"No matter what level of healer who tries, none have been able to return his sight. I've never seen anything like this," replied Sora.

Hikari sighed. So far Daisuke had refused most visitors, it didn't help that Ken had yet to wake up. She knew that if something didn't change soon, it would be unlikely that Daisuke would let anyone in there at all.

"How has Ken been doing?" asked Sora.

Hikari sighed, looking defeated, "He has yet to wake up. As far as we can tell, there's no physical injuries, but nothing seems to work."

Sora looked towards the door, "Have you tried asking Daisuke what happened?"

"He wouldn't let her in there if she was the last person on earth right now," replied Novas as he made his way up the tower stairs.

"Novas…"

"Forgive my rudeness, but you have to realize how stupid sending that boy into the trials was. You took down two of your most powerful defenses in one sweep."

Hikari looked Novas in the eye, "I realize that it may have been a mistake, but I do not regret my decision. There's not telling what would of happened to Ken before he was deemed 'trained' enough to enter the trials. The small chance that he could of completed them and give us our second defense was worth the risk."

Novas went to reply, when suddenly they were knocked off their feet.

"What the?" cried Sora.

The door slammed open, and Daisuke stood in the doorway. He turned his head straight towards Hikari, "Ever say something like that again, and it won't be a warning shot."

Hikari stared dumbfounded as Daisuke made his way down the stairs.

* * *

"He did what?" cried Taichi.

"Uhhh… he blasted us to the ground," replied Sora.

Taichi ran a nervous hand through his hair. Normally anyone who had done something similar would be dead by now, but this was Daisuke. But then again, this wasn't Daisuke at all. Sure he had his temper now and then, but he had never raised a hand against Hikari.

"It makes sense though," stated Takeru.

"How does loosing your temper every time something doesn't go your way make sense?" asked Yamato as he sat casually across the room.

"Well, how would you feel if that was Taichi? I mean we did this to Ken. Ken was fine before we brought him here. We forced him out of his settings, and for who's benefit? Our own, who are we to say what we did was right? It hasn't helped this country, if anything it's made it worse."

"It was done with the best intentions, we have to do what's best for the country," replied Hikari.

"Where does the line between what's right and wrong stand then? It's true that Ken's magic is great, and that he could be a powerful asset to this country, but who are we to force him to be that asset?" asked Jyou as he stared across the room.

Hikari frowned, "We didn't force him to enter there, we asked him if he would be willing to help us and he said yes."

"That wasn't a informed decision though. There's no way Ken could of truly understood what he would have to face in there. You have to remember this is someone with basically no knowledge of our country, it wouldn't even occur to him how dangerous those trials would be." replied Koushirou.

Hikari looked around at her friends. Their faces were tired and worn, small hints of fear could be seen in each of their eyes. She closed her own and sat back in the chair, _'My grace, what have I done?' _

……………………

Daisuke frowned as he plopped himself down on the ground. He was thankful that he could see just a small amount to make out shapes, however that hadn't stopped him from tripping and falling various times. He brought his hand up to his face and brushed it lightly, no scars or bumps could be felt. He had the feeling that if he could see his face it would look the same it always did.

He wasn't really that angry about his eyes, yes it was annoying as hell, but he had done it for a reason. He wasn't sure if Ken would wake up at all. It was quite possible he wouldn't, and Daisuke wasn't sure what he would do then. He couldn't stay here, heck he could barely stand their presence now. He was just so angry with them, they were supposed to friends, allies, comrades, and in one fail swoop they had crushed all feelings of such.

Daisuke winced as his neck throbbed slightly. He rubbed his neck some as he stared out into the endless blur of colors, still unsure of where he was supposed to go from here.

………………………..

Jun sat nervously on the edge of the fountain wall. She watched the people make their way around the plaza. It was getting quite crowded nowadays, they had brought almost half of Diluculo's people within the castle walls.

"Are you okay?"

Jun looked up somewhat startled into Mimi's warm eyes, "Oh, Mimi you frightened me."

Mimi smiled and then sat down while smoothing out her skirt, "You seem easily scared these days."

Jun smiled sadly, "I think most of us feel this way. However I find myself more worried about Daisuke than anything."

Mimi nodded, "It's definitely a tough situation. I wish I knew how to help."

"I can't sense him anymore, " stated Jun, quietly.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "You can't sense him? How can that happen? You can sense everyone right?"

"I can sense everyone to an extent I suppose. However because Daisuke's my brother, I sense him no matter the distance. However something bad happened in there. Something that I've never encountered before, if I didn't know better, it's almost like he's dead."

Mimi sighed, "I think in a way he is."

………………………………...

Daisuke ignored the hushed whispers as he made his way through the halls of the castle. He had heard a few people call for him, but he kept walking. He was in no mood to talk to any of them. They obviously couldn't understand.

He stopped abruptly in front of a large wood door. His hand hesitated just in front of the door knob, _'What do I say? He can't hear me…'_

He closed his eyes and turned away from the door and began making his way back to his room. Luckily he had avoided most people as he made his way up to the tower. He slowly climbed up the stairs, managing to trip only once.

He headed into the room that he had called home for so long, "Veeh!"

A ball of blue fur scurried out from underneath the bed and rubbed up against his leg.

Daisuke smiled, "You don't have to do this ya know? You can stay here with Bui and everyone else if you want to."

Veeh meeped a short puff of anger and then scurried up to Daisuke's shoulder.

"Thanks, but don't say I didn't warn ya, " stated Daisuke.

Daisuke grinned as they headed over to the window. He then lifted Veeh from his shoulder and proceeded to toss him out the window. Veeh glowed a brilliant gold and then morphed into a magnificent sapphire dragon. His scales were a marvelous dark blue, and his eyes a deep emerald green. His wings flapped furiously as he lowered himself just below the window.

Daisuke promptly jumped out the window and landed securely on Veeh's back.

"Well, let's go find this path of ours eh?"

Veeh snorted and then shot up into the sky. _'Do you think this is wise?' _he rumbled in his deep baritone voice.

Daisuke sighed, "There isn't really much choice anymore."

'_There is always a choice.'_

Daisuke didn't answer as they soared towards the sun.

……………………………….


End file.
